The Background Shadows
by Riftun
Summary: Sonic and gang are in for the struggle of their lives when Nazo and his robotic clones of they Sonic gang decide to double-cross Dr. Eggman and then set their eyes on the Sonic crew and the chaos emeralds. Will Sonic survive the struggle? Knouge
1. The New Threat

Another explosion from Lab 15 warned the doctor that his enemies were ever closer to

their goal of his complete destruction. Dr. Eggman fled into his panic room bolting the

super reinforced doors behind him for all the good it would do. He knew he was just

delaying the inevitable. A doom brought about by his own greed and desire to conquer.

"Curse that hedgehog he's betrayed me after all I did for him that wretch! He's gone

completely mad and . . . and I've doomed us all!" resigned the notorious Dr. Eggman.

Another quake brought him spiraling back to reality.

"He can't be stopped now he's just far too powerful! My machines are absolutely no

match for him. Lasers, barricades, shields, and even robots (those that haven't turned on

me already) all of them have failed miserably. And now he's even got some of my robots

doing his dirty work instead of mine! But how has he done it . . . how has he . . ." The

destruction of the door before him caused Eggman to stop his rant and take cover.

The doctor coughed as the dust in front of him settled. The only sound other than his

hacking was the sound of the alarm and a digital voice informing that all defenses had

now been breached before it too cackled and ceased.

When the dust had settled Eggman found himself staring directly at his assailant.

Electricity coursed around the icy blue hedgehog as wires hanging around him still surged

with current.

"Doctor," taunted the hedgehog hate seething with every word he spoke, "I've been

looking everywhere for you. Is this the hole you've been hiding yourself in this whole

time? I'm terribly sorry if I caught you by surprise I suppose that you just didn't hear me

knock!" he stomped his foot to the ground with these last words, shattering the pavement

below him.

"My new cohorts are very displeased that you attempted to intercept us and keep the

emeralds to yourself but now I suppose w can work everything out." he hissed.

Dr. Eggman ran to the other end of the room and slammed his back against the wall as if

trying to knock it down so that he might escape.

"Nazo please tell me why have you betrayed me I gave you everything you asked for we

were supposed to be partners?!" shouted Eggman.

Just as he finished speaking a metallic hand burst through the wall right next to Eggman

fallowed by another and another and many more. Eggman let out a panicked gasp as the

hands of his newest most powerful creations grasped him and pulled him through the wall

as Nazo could be heard laughing on the other end of the room. Everything faded into

darkness for Eggman but he could still hear the maniacal laughter of Nazo the Hedgehog

and he could see the glowing eyes of his creations staring down at him and he realized

that it was all over Nazo had won.

--Elsewhere--

"Check Mate!" the chess piece in the gloved hand belonging to a blue hedgehog

knocked over the pawn guarding the red echidna's own king. Knuckles stood up in

protest, as Sonic, quickly as he may, spoke before his friend. "Now you see Knux 'ol pal!"

he slapped his bud's back while continuing, "That's how you play this boring game! It

needs more excitement! Some...flair!"

Knuckles threw off Sonic's hand, and pointed back at the board. "Sonic, you idiot! You

cheated! You didn't win!" You never captured my royal pieces, you destroyed a

worthless, measly PAWN!!" his roar was strong enough to send Sonic flying back into

his seat. the carefree hedgehog snorted, "Well...whatever." he crossed his arms and leaned

back in his chair. "Hey, this park is pretty quiet, eh? Let's go take a look around."

Sonic led the impatient echidna to another area in the park. Knuckles then heard a

sound...so familiar, so cute? "Knuckles, look at that!" Sonic was pointing to a fresh green

field consisting of laughing children. "It's Tails!" he announced. Knuckles then added,

"And Cream!" the two tailed fox, and peach colored rabbit spotted the older guys and ran

towards them full with excitement.

"Hey, guys!" Tails shouted. "Hi..." Cream shyed behind Tails and waved. Tails spoke

again. "Wanna play Frisbee with us? We DO need more players..."

Sonic showed a thumbs-up sign, "Alright sounds fun!" Knuckles agreed. they all spread

out and Tails started by throwing it Sonic's way. "Sonic! Go long!" he threw it as hard as

he could, and proud of himself, he threw it very far...but Sonic ran and caught it before

anyone could blink.

He ran back to them, skidded to a stop, and whipped his nose. "That all you got, bud?" he

asked in a cocky tone. Knuckles then pumped his arms and ran for the Frisbee. he

snatched it instantly and threw it like a javelin. it seemed as if it went all the way to the

ocean. he looked over at Sonic, whose face was priceless. "'That all you got? BUD?'"

Sonic pouted at them, who were laughing. Tails was rolling around on the floor.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed. Sonic looked away, Knuckles put on his shades, Tails

and Cream cowered behind each other. a few moments later, the light dissipated, and a

being stepped forward with their Frisbee. Sonic opened his eyes and stiffened in surprise.

Tails then stated the obvious, "Shadow!" he glanced at the young fox, and Tails nervously

smiled. a huge smile appeared on Cream's face. "Shadow! I haven't seen you in a long

time!"

He nodded at her, and continued to walk towards Sonic. a slight malevolent grin was

painted across his face. "Playing games, are we?" he threw Sonic the disk. the blue one

caught it with a stumble. by this time, they are all pretty much friends "Ummm yeah.

Hey! Wanna play? We could use another set of fast legs!" Shadow narrowed his eyes,

"No thanks...I don't play...'childish' games..." another voice was heard from up above.

"Oh, don't you? And all this time I thought we could be on the same team!"

Up in a tree Rouge was hanging upside-down, using that famous smile of hers. Shadow l

looked up at her, and scowled. "If we must..." he murmured. Rouge giggled and flew

down right beside Shadow. Knuckles then spoke up. "Ok...Who's on who's team?" Sonic

suggested, "How about me Tails and Knux, against..." he pointed at Shadow, "You Rouge

and Cream?" Shadow nodded. Knuckles gave out a sigh. 'Someday I'll be on her

team...someday...' he thought to himself.

They all got into their positions..."Ready, set, GO!!" Sonic instantly captured he Frisbee

and froze. "Dang! I forgot you can't run with it!!" he wobbled a tad, then remained

balance. he then threw it to Tails, who flew up and almost caught it..."Oh no you don't!"

Rouge came flying out of nowhere. she caught it and threw it to Shadow, who lightly

tossed it to Cream.

Cream opened her arms to embrace the disc that was blowing softly towards anticipation

in her eyes as she reached for it. When suddenly Knuckles jumped out in front of her

from out of the ground where he had burrowed and stole the Frisbee out right from under

her nose. As he chucked it towards Sonic he shouted, "Sonic catch!" e hedgehog caught

the disc easily and grinned as he saw that he was indeed in the goal line.

With a thumbs-up he declared, "Better luck next time Shadow but I'm afraid that your just

too slow!"

Shadow growled and was about to make is come-back when he heard a small, pitiful

whimpering from behind him. He spun around to find Cream on the brink of tears. "I . . .I

almost had it . . but Knuckles stole it from me!" Cream finally burst into tears. Shadow

ran over to her and immediately tried comforting her.

"Hey I didn't mean to do it I just got caught up in the game is all! I'm really, really sorry

Cream!" Knuckles apologized shaking his hands up and down nervously as Shadow shot

him a glare.

"Cream are you ok?" asked Shadow drawing his attention back to her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay Knuckles didn't mean to do it lets just keep playing."

Shadow shook his head in agreement.

The game was on again Cream had the Frisbee and passed it the best she could to Rouge.

Knuckles saw an opportunity to take the Frisbee but thought better of it and let Rouge

catch it then send it to Shadow. Shadow caught the disc and passed it again to Cream who

caught it and passed to Rouge again. This Time Sonic intercepted the pass with his

superior speed and tossed it to a waiting Knuckles who threw it as hard as he could to

Tails. But Tails couldn't move fast enough to catch the rocketing Frisbee and it soared

past him. Then they heard a horrible grinding noise fallowed by the clap of thunder.

All of the players gazed in the direction that they heard the noise come from to see a

terribly familiar figure standing in the field Frisbee in hand sparks still flying off it as he

slowed its harsh speed in is palm. "Oh Frisbee eh?" questioned Metal Sonic as Cream and

Tails gasped with fright. "I love to play games too you know. How about you and I,

Sonic, play a game?!" he demanded he the small toy was crushed in his hands and the

pieces fell to the ground.

Cream put her hands to her mouth, and started to whimper once again. Tails fought up the

courage to defend them, "H-hey! Y-you can't j-just do that!" wrong move. Metal Sonic

shot his head to Tails, who jumped at the sight of it. "I just did, little boy." he stepped

towards Tails. Tails was shivering while protecting Cream, who was covering her eyes

behind the fox. Metal Sonic spoke again, "What are you, the hero? I thought that was HIS

job."

His sharp metallic claws pointed to Sonic, who was standing just a few yards away in

fight stance. Knuckles tore off his shades, "Sonic! he's mocking you!" Sonic hollered

back, "Not for long!" he spun into a dash, and with high speeds attacked Metal Sonic.

Metal easily dodged it, sending Sonic over towards Shadow and Rouge. Sonic came to a

stop, turned around and glared at Metal Sonic. the metallic Sonic grinned in spite of

himself.

"I see you've gotten a bit too slow for me. How disappointing..." Sonic growled at Metal

Sonic. Metal sneered then his head circled around to view all the colorful characters, and

landed on Cream. she stared up at him with her big brown eyes. Metal Sonic mumbled,

"Perfect..." he flew towards the little girl rapidly as she cried out in fear. Sonic made an

attempt, but soon came to realize his actions were futile. Metal Sonic was just about to

take her, when suddenly a bright glow came from an ally.

Shadow glowed with pure anger, and unleashed bolts of what looked like lightning

straight onto Metal Sonic. Chaos Spear. Sonic quickly ran past Metal and retrieved Cream

while Metal Sonic was distracted. when Metal Sonic was able to see them again, because

of the clearing of smoke caused by Chaos Spear, he glared at Shadow, then at Sonic.

"How can that be?!" his voice sounded faded. Sonic, still holding Cream (who was now

crying) said, "NOW who's the slow one, eh?"

Metal Sonic blasted at Rouge in frustration, but Knuckles tackled her just in time.

Shadow made a move to Sonic, but Metal blasted his direction and hit him. "Shadow!"

Rouge cried out. Tails happened to be right where Shadow landed after being shot off his

feet. "Shadow! Are you alright?!" Tails asked frantically. Shadow, who was lying on the

floor, hesitantly got up onto one knee. "Y-yeah...it's not too bad..." he winced as he

covered his left arm, which was trickling with blood. Tails saw this, and knew if the robot

could hurt Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form, this badly...then the rest were in trouble.

"Sonic! We've got to run away!" he called. Sonic nodded at Tails, and motioned to

Knuckles and Rouge, "You two take care of Tails and Shadow! I'll take Cream!" he

glanced over at Shadow, being awkwardly helped up by Tails, and shouted, "Shad! Could

you warp them out'a here?" Shadow nodded at Sonic, giving him the green light to speed

away with Cream in his gentle grasp. "Sonic, will Shadow be alright? and the others too?"

Sonic looked down at her, while running at high speeds, "Yeah, don't worry Cream!

They'll be fine!" Now, let's get you to Amy's. That's where i motioned Shadow to warp

them to.

Knuckles, and Rouge both ran over by Shadow and Tails. Shadow used Chaos Control to

warp them away, leaving Metal Sonic alone in the field in the park.

--Amy's House--

Amy peered out the window as the rain continued to fall and thunder clapped on the

horizon. The pink hedgehog sighed, "It's raining pretty hard out there and this morning it

seemed completely clear it sure did come suddenly. . . I hope my Sonic is ok. I have a bad

feeling about today. Lets just call it a women's intuition."

Quite suddenly a green flash ruptured the once calm air of Amy's living room fallowed by

a loud crash. Amy gasped with surprise and ran to see Shadow lying bleeding on the

carpet with Tails, Knuckles and Rouge crowded around him attempting to help. Amy ran

over immediately and cried out, "Wha . . what happened to Shadow you guys and where

is Cream? She was with you wasn't she Tails?"

The young fox stared up at her with tears dripping from his fear-filled eyes and stuttered,

"Amy . . . Cream's . . . Cream is . . . Creams still out their with . . . with Sonic . . . and . . .

and . . . you've got to try to help Shadow he was hurt real bad!"

Amy's eyes grew wide with worry as she demanded, "What Sonic is still out there with

Cream?! What's out there? What could hurt Shadow this badly?"

Tails lowered his head as he derived what he knew, "We were all playing Frisbee when it

happened. Shadow was hurt in a battle with . . . with . . . AMY we've got to help Sonic!

Metal Sonic is still out there!"

"MY SONIC IS OT THERE WITH HIM!! That's it I'll go find him myself and help him

because you were all too scared and ran away!" screamed Amy.

Tails stretched out his hand and called to Amy as she was exiting the room with her

hammer in hand, "Amy wait it's too dangerous and what about Shadow?!"

"He's right Amy. Wait here I'll go I'm stronger and faster after all." Knuckles declared as

he rose from his seat on the coach.

"No way I'll save Sonic myself! I don't need you knucklehead! I'm perfectly fine by mys .

. . " Amy was cut off from her rant as Knuckles gave her a firm yet controlled punch to

the back of her head knocking her unconscious.

"I'm sorry Amy but you would have gotten yourself hurt." Knuckles said as he fled out the

door and into the rain.

--Elsewhere--

Sonic ran thought the streets at a break-neck pace, Cream still crying in his arms. Sonic

looked down and comforted the hapless bunny in his arms, "There, there we're almost at

Amy's house now everything will be ok you'll see. And Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and

everybody else will be there waiting."

"Oh? So the others are at the pink hedgehog's residence then? Thank you for the

information it will be most useful after I've finished with you Sonic!"

Sonic glanced to his left and saw that he was starring strait into the eyes of Metal Sonic.

Sonic tried to react but wasn't fast enough to dodge the metallic fist of his adversary. As

he flew back, Cream screaming but still in his arms, he cursed under his breath and

flipped around to regain his footing. Then he took off down an alley in the other

direction. Metal Sonic remained hovering where he had boxed Sonic and watched the

blue hedgehog race down the alleyway. Then a most horrible thing happened. He began to

laugh. Slowly and quietly at first but then growing in speed and volume letting just one

thought escaped him, "Perfect. Exactly as the master had planned."

--Amy's House--

Shortly after Knuckles left to save Sonic, and punching out Amy, the house was left with

a frightened Tails, a worried Rouge, a critical conditioned Shadow, and an unconscious

Amy. Rouge walked over to Shadow while Tails struggled to carry Amy to her bed.

"Here...you should rest on the couch..." Shadow gave Rouge his normal emotionless

glare, and turned away. she grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around back to face

her.

"Listen, you! You need to realize when to know your limits! Please, do it for me! At least

sit on the couch while I bandage your arm." Rouge pretty much pushed him onto the

couch. 'I guess he's still stunned from actually being beaten badly'. she thought.

Tails came back into the room. "Amy's safe and sound on her bed sleeping." Rouge

looked over at him, and at the same time Shadow tried to squeeze away. she hit him on

the head. "Why are you doing this?" he asked her. "I know you'd never help yourself, and

I care about you...kills two birds with one stone." Shadow rolled his eyes and looked

away.

Tails felt like he walked in on a family feud. "Um...hey, how about a little TV?" asked to

uncomfortable fox. he flicked on the television, and it showed apart of the city

burning...with civilians screaming trying to evacuate. Tails' mouth flung open. "This is

terrible! I hope Sonic's okay!" an angry voice came out of the shadows..."I know!! And

SOMEONE wouldn't let me go save my one and true love!!" Tails whipped around, "A-

Amy?! Are you alright?"

Amy, holding an ice pack to her head, stormed to Tails and shook him violently. Rouge

left Shadow and pulled Amy off Tails. "Look! Amy, we all know what would've

happened if you went after him! You could've gotten yourself killed, and then what would

Sonic think? You being killed would make his life miserable!" Amy stopped snarling at

Rouge, and looked down at the floor. "You're right. I guess it WAS best that Knuckles

went on without me. But why did he have to punch me?!" she got all fussy again.

Shadow spoke from his seat, "You would've done anything for that blue hedgehog. That

was the only way to stop your actions." she blinked. "I'm not saying I'm sorry for what

Knuckles did, but I hope you don't have a concussion or something..." Amy was wide-

eyed. Shadow actually said something remotely nice to her?! "Thanks." "Whatever." he

looked away again. 'He's just embarrassed. In a way...that's sort of cute of him'. she

secretly squealed to herself as Tails announced something. apparently he'd been watching

the T.V. this whole time.

"Metal Sonic is on the news! Look!" he turned up the volume. the news reporter spoke in

a questioned, and panicked tone, "This mass-murderer seems to be on the lookout for our

hometown hero, Sonic the Hedgehog! Please, everyone, from the orders of the national

GUN force unit, stay indoors!" Tails, Rouge, and Amy all looked shocked...Shadow's face

stayed the same. suddenly, Shadow grunted in pain. he looked down at the wound half-

bandaged. Rouge hurried back over to him, "Sorry! I'll finish this up!"

She took some more bandages and began wrapping his arm again. then, her eyes met his.

his eyes looked so melancholy, so sad. almost searching for something...what was it?

snapping her out of trance, she heard his voice, "Thank you." she slightly blushed, shook

it off and answered, "Well, you know...can't have you handicapped, right?" Shadow shyly

smiled, and at that instant Amy looked over to see his rare smile. she busted out,

"Whoa!! You can SMILE?!" that ruined the moment. the smile was gone, and a glare

replaced it heading towards the pink girly hedgehog. she twitched. "S-sorry!" Rouge

laughed, soon a nervous chuckle from Tails.

"So...what are we going to do?" Tails questioned. Shadow stood up now. "What do you

think? We're going to catch up to that echidna, and find Sonic with Cream." Amy looked

blue, "Hopefully we'll find them in time..." Tails cheered her up, "Don't worry Amy!

We'll find them before that Metal Sonic does!" he shouted triumphantly. Amy nodded,

and put her hand in the middle of the group. "C'mon you guys! Let's make a team, and

work together to help them save Sonic and Cream!" Tails agreed, "Yeah!" and put his

hand in. Rouge winked and added her hand. Shadow nodded and hesitantly put his hand

on top of Rouge's. she smiled at him. "Let's all go help them out!" and with that, Tails up-

booted his Tornado one from Sonic Adventure Battle 2 and carried Amy inside it as

well. Shadow (weakly) skated, and Rouge flew right on top of him. they started their

quest to the city...

--The City--

Knuckles stood atop a large tower and peered out into the city in an attmpt to locate

Sonic. Suddenly a blue flash swished around the base of the biulding and Knuckles

soared down to meet with his friend. "Sonic! Are you ok? How's Cream doing?" he

inquired with general concern.

Sonic stopped his run momentarily and shoved Cream into the baffled hands of the red

echidna. "Here take Cream and get her out of here! I've lost them for now but that won't

last long! Whatever happens don't let them take her! I'll try to find a way I can lose these

guys for good!" And with that Sonic dashed off leaving the bewildered echidna to his

thoughts.

"Wait Sonic what do you mean 'them?' Wasn't it just Metal . . . " he was cut off by several

flashes of color flashing by him. But not all of the flashes passed the group by.

Sonic sprinted down the ran soaked road and gazed upon the burning buildings all around

him. He cursed, "Dammit those metal bastards destroyed all down town looking for me!

Well at least Cream's gone now and I can fight and run at my full potential. There's no

way they could catch me n . . . "

"Target Acquired"

"What . . . ?!"

A yellow ray crashed into Sonics back sending him sprawling on the ground. As Sonic

groaned and pulled himself up he found himself completely surrounded by mechanical

forms of several familiar people.

Mecha Tails, Rouge, Amy, and Metal Sonic himself crowded around Sonic and watched

him struggle to get up with emotionless eyes. "You've tired yourself out more than you'd

like to admit my friend." stated Metal Sonic.

"I'm not your friend bub." Sonic announced rising to his feet. "So I've never seen these

guys before," he said looking around at the new metal versions of his companions,

"friends of yours? And wait. Weren't there two more of you?"

"Very well observed my . . . adversary then? Yes these are all new models constructed by

the, by now deceased, Dr. Robotnic. Although now they head a new master. As for the

other two I believe that they met with one of your friends a while back. But don't worry

I'm sure they'll be here shortly." Metal Sonic responded with an air of smugness about

him.

"You bastard! You will not hurt my friends!" Sonic growled.

"Oh won't I?" Metal Sonic taunted and began to laugh. Then, quite suddenly as he had

begun, he stopped and the sound of evil laughter was replaced by a gasp of shock.

Sonic crashed into Metal Sonic in a power-spin and knocked him through the wall of a

nearby building. The other robots quickly moved in to add their fallen comrade but were

all struck down in a pin-ball fashion by Sonic. The blue hedgehog smirked and began to

walk away when Mecha Rouge shot up and grappled his arms behind him and pressed

him to a kneeling position with its leg. Sonic's eyes were wide with surprise as he saw the

rest of the robots regain their footing and proceed towards him. Mecha Amy drew a

massive spiked mace and strolled over to Sonic prepared to execute when a large wave of

air rushed over them. The robots and Sonic gazed up to see the X-tornado making another

round towards them. Sonic's eyes lit with the fire of hope as he shouted up to his friends

in welcome. Metal Sonic placed his hand on Mecha Tails and nodded, "You know what

to do we'll finish up here just as planned." Mecha Tails nodded and spun its multiple tails

to take off.

"Haha! Your sending him?! Look no offense to Tails now but he's not really a fighter you

know?" Sonic snickered.

"We've made some . . . modifications." Metal Sonic stated as he looked up at his flying

cohort.

"What do you mean by . . ." Sonic was cut off as he observed two large rocket platforms

and a pair o gattling guns sprout from the metal villain's back as well as that it had drawn

duel pistols in its hands, " . . . Oh."

The X-Tornado whirled in backwards as it dodged some of Mecha Tails' gunshots and

missiles. "Hang on, Amy! This'll be rough!" he triggered a switch that fired a laser beam

at the robot. it hit, but did no damage. Sonic watched the two brawl it out, until he heard a

large lump fall behind him. "Amy?!" his eyes went wide. there...right in front of him, was

the malicious Metal Amy. her eyes glowed red and she held up her spiked hammer. Sonic

gulped as she started sprinting towards him. "Oh shit!"

Tails flipped around using barrel rolls, and other technical tricks to get Mecha Tails off

his back. nothing seemed to work, until he fired tail bombs and fireworks from behind.

Mecha Tails was bombed, and also hit the nuclear fireworks. surprisingly, Mecha Tails

burst into flames and crashed into a building. "Whoa...i need to use these things more

often..." announced Tails as he witched gears and began flying towards Sonic for aid.

Shadow set Amy on the ground gently as Metal Sonic tried to provoke them using finger

gestures. Shadow snarled at him, trying not to lose control. Amy then whirled out her

famous giant Piko Piko Hammer, and swung it over her shoulder. "You Ready?" she

looked at the dark hedgehog. he peered back and spat out some dry humor, "Let's give 'em

Hell." she instantly jumped at their foe and spiraled into a tornado made of hearts and

petals. Shadow just stared blankly at her overly-girly attack, not expecting ANYTHING

to happen.

Just then, she exited from her love tornado and it slammed into the metal version of

Sonic. "I call that one Tough Love!" Shadow still hadn't moved, sweat drop! and Rouge

dropped from the sky. just as she landed, Metal Sonic came out of the petals of love and

ran into Shadow. Shadow endured it, then sent it over to Rouge...her kicks following

Shadow's swift chops and speeds. while attacking the same enemy she shouted over to

Amy, "So, how's your boyfriend?" Amy took it as an insult and spat back, "Well at least

I've got someone to chase after!"

Rouge then winked back at her, in the middle of a side-kick, and hollered, "Hun, i don't

chase after ANY boy. They chase me." and with that, she kicked Metal Sonic's face,

sending him to Shadow. Shadow used a red blast and it pretty much short-circuited the

robot. Metal Sonic staggered and then collapsed as the Tornado landed on top of him.

Tails opened up his hatch and called to them, "Guys! Where'd Cream go?!" for the first

time, the three of them looked around the area and didn't noticed the quiet rabbit had gone

missing. Shadow thought out loud, "Damn! One of the robot's must've taken her while we

were fighting Metal Sonic!"

Amy added in, "We can't let them hurt her! We have to do something!" Rouge glanced

towards Knuckles, who was preoccupied with two highly advanced robots and thought

she wouldn't be over in that direction. Shadow saw Sonic being chased by the Metal Amy

helplessly and thought, 'Dumb blue hedgehog...how pathetic.' Amy then ran over to Tails,

"Could you take off and try to find her from up above? Shadow could you run and look

for her with Rou-" just then, Metal Sonic came out from underneath the Tornado and

caught Amy's arms and put a gun to her head. she was his hostage now, and they couldn't

do anything about it.

Amy stiffened. Shadow instantly went into fighting stance, along with Rouge in the air

went into her defensive position. Tails moved the Tornado to behind them two and

readied his weapons. "You really don't want to fight me..." Metal Sonic threatened while

readying his gun next to Amy's head. Amy cried out for Sonic, and unbeknownst he heard

her...and came rushing back to her rescue.

As Sonic ran to save Amy from her oncoming demise Knuckles had issues of his own to

attend to. Mecha Shadow and Metal Knuckles had been left behind to take care of the

echidna who already had his hands full of rabbit. Knuckles carefully placed Cream behind

him in a small alleyway to which he guarded the entrance. "You stay here and don't move

everything will be alright ok?" Knuckles comforted his friend with a smile and turned

back around to face his opponents as the little rabbit nodded. "So how do you want this to

go down eh?" the red echidna taunted his two assailants while cracking his neck and

getting into a battle stance.

The Mecha Shadow then countered, "Hmm ho about we start with some math? What's my

fist plus your face minus a few of your limbs as I divide you in half?"

Knuckles snarled and the fight commenced with the starting word echoed by every one of

the combatants, "GO!" Metal Knux went strait for an all-out punch at the guardian who

dogged it easily jumping over his opponent only to be met by Mecha Shadow's kick

aimed strait at him which he also countered by grabbing onto it mid-air and fling the

bewildered machine into his struggling counterpart. "Well this isn't so tough." declared

Knuckles as his opponents struggled to get to their feet.

"We're not done yet!"

"Sure your not." he sneered and provoked them by gesturing "bring it on" with his gloved

hand. And the dual opponents rushed him only to be met by the echidna tripping them

with both his legs and then, as they fell, grabbed their heads and slammed them into one

another behind his back and laughed.

Meanwhile Metal Sonic began to back off with Amy still at gun-point when a flash of

blue light streaked behind him and the next thing Metal Sonic knew was that he had an

extra foot on his face that last time he checked shouldn't belong there and then he was

launched into another crumbling building. "Ohh Sonic I knew you'd rescue me!" Amy

Rose yelled as she hugged her blue hero.

The building where Metal Sonic had been launched was starting to collapse and the rest

of the fighters watched in awe as it was blown completely away and Metal Sonic stood

once more. "Enough! I've had it with you cheeky bastards!" he roared as a small piece of

his metal exterior fell of to display a gauge that currently held the number of 25 on it.

He looked around at his broken team and ordered, "All of you disengage first safety

now!" And all of them fallowed suit as Pieces of their exteriors fell off to reveal a gauge

with 25 marked on it. And the team of heroes waited in shook as the number climbed

from 25 to 50.

Mecha Shadow and Metal Knuckles rose to face there now shaken adversary. And in a

heart beat Metal Knuckles jumped and headed strait for Cream. Knuckles gasped with

shock and jumped in the way taking the blow of Metal Knuckles claw right to his

stomach. Cream yelled as Knuckles began to double-over with the pain but maintained

his place guarding her. He looked back at the frightened bunny and smiled with one eye

still clenched shut from the pain, "Don't worry I can handle the chumps you just need to

get out of here." Several more blows from Metal Knuckles fists in his stomach and Mecha

Shaow's kick to his face fallowed. Then Metal Knuckles grabbed him and preformed an

extremely powerful punch to the echidna's stomach leading to a sickening tud and

Knuckles began coughing up his own life's blood landing with a horrendous splash on the

wet pavement below. He held his stance and jilted his battered and bruised head towards

the now crying Cream and yelled, "GO! NOW!" With this the little rabbit nodded

understandingly tears still flowing down her eyes and ran with the sounds of Knuckles

torture filling in the background noise.

Metal Sonic was on them in an instant tackling the just rescued Amy to the ground and

raising his hand. Energy forming in it as he prepared for the final blow. Metal Sonic

released his energy wave only to see a new recipient for his attack standing in front of

Metal Sonic with defiance in his eyes as he knocked Amy away. "Even better." Metal

Sonic chided as he released his huge wave of energy completely engulfing Sonic and

making him disappear. Even the beaten Knuckles and the emotionally tried Shadow

called out to him as they saw their friend be destroyed right in front of their eyes. The

blast cleared and where Sonic had once stood there was now nothing. Amy fell to her

knee's and sulked there not truly comprehending what had just happened.

Tails began to cry but did not sob as he saw the rest of the Metallic team begin to rise. He

knew that Sonic would have wanted him to rescue his friends so he quickly landed the X-

Tornado and called out to the rest of his friends, "C'mon guys we've got to go! Shadow

grab Amy and Rouge you grab Cream lets move it!" The rest of the team obeyed and

Shadow dragged a limp Amy aboard the X-Tornado. Rouge found Cream and brought her

aboard then called out, "Hey what about Knuckles?!" Then Tails looked over to where

Knuckles was still being pummeled by his attackers.

Tails shed a final tear and said, "It's to late we can't get to him c'mon Rouge we have to

go!"

Rouge gazed upon the scene of brutality as it played out below her. "No we can't just

leave Knucklehead here to die by those things. I don't care if your going to help him or

not I will!" she was about to fly off the X-Tornado when Shadow restrained her and the

hatches were closed. She struggled and pounded against the glass and a single tear

escaped from her eye witch she quickly whipped away and called out as they flew off

higher and higher, farther and farther away, "Knucklehead!!"

In the alley Knuckles lay unconscious, bruised, bloody, and beaten. The rest of the Metal

Team gathered around him and discussed his fate.

"So shall we kill him then?" said one. His face hidden in shadow.

"No we can use this one." said another as the rain stopped sprinkling and began to pour.

--

This was a fan fiction made by a Knuckles and Shadow Fan we do not own Sonic or any of the characters used in this story or so help me fish I will steal your milk and cookies.

Knuxfan: Yo I'm Riftun and my favorite phrasing is "I'm such a huge Knuckles fan that right now I'm smashing my head against the desktop shouting out his name and . . . Wait . . . Ohh dear I'm bleeding but wait the blood makes me red like Knuckles Freakin' sweet!


	2. Captured!

Sorry for some reason the spacing between paragraphs doesn't show. If anyone can fix that plz tell me.

--

Ever since the battle against the machines, everyone's acted differently. Tails dropped off Cream first, so ensure her safety. next, he made a stop at Amy's. Shadow walked her up to her door, as she cried in his arms. Rouge saw in his face he was very uncomfortable, but he did show the slightest bit of care. as Amy thanked them for the ride, Shadow hugged her, and returned back to the plane. when he sat down next to Rouge, she gave him a mocking smile. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood." he snapped at her. She giggled, then asked, "Well, why DID you hug her? You're not really the hugging type, you know." he looked at her eyes. "When you lose someone you truly care for...it seems as if you die as well."Rouge then felt a wave of sympathy for her best friend. "I'm sorry..." he looked out the window at the rainy weather. Tails then called back to them, "I'll drop you both at Night Babylon...Club Rouge, right?" his voice for once was not cheerful, but still optimistic. "Thanks..." Rouge sighed. Shadow still looked out the husky window, with a melancholy demeanor. Rouge really did feel sorry for what she said earlier. she hoped Shadow didn't take it personally. Tails spoke again, "Alright...we're here." Rouge and Shadow got up, and Shadow let Rouge exit first. "Thanks again, fox boy. See ya around." Rouge said.they entered her home, and Shadow instantly fell on the couch. Omega was finished charging, and came to the door, greeting them. "Hello, Rouge. Shadow." Rouge returned his greet with a smile and wave. Shadow didn't move. Omega scanned Rouge for any injuries, "Scan complete. No critical damage." he then turned to Shadow and scanned him as well. "Scan complete. Critical damage intake, 15 . Requires immediate care." Rouge felt alarmed. "Shadow? What's wrong? What hurts?" once again, no movement. she was real scared now. she rushed over to him, and turned him over. when she saw his face, she noticed he was passed out. "Fainted, huh?" she left him on the couch, and put a blanket on him. she then turned to Omega. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." Omega watched her stride to her room, and shut the door. he paused, then looked back at Shadow lying on the couch.Cream stared out her window. she didn't know what feeling was inside her...she felt empty. she looked at the clock. 11:30 pm. they got home late...and it was still raining. she started to cry a lot, hugging Cheese close. "Chao Chao..." said the little blue Chao. Cream somehow understood the little one and answered, "Oh, Cheese...today as going so well...the picnic, the Frisbee game...then that Sonic imposter had to come ruin everything...and...and..." she was sobbing too much to understand. Cheese held out his paw and touched Cream's face gently. "Chao..." he tried to cheer her up. " she hugged him tighter. "Cheese...i don't think we'll ever see...Sonic again..." she continued to cry until she cried herself to sleep.Tails flew the Tornado to his workhouse in Mystic Ruins. he felt alone because he lived farther away from everyone else. they all lived somewhere in the city. except for Knuckles, who was practically next door. Tails constantly watched to see if Knuckles ever made it back. he never showed up. he then looked at some pictures of he and Sonic. his eyes filled up with tears when he laid eye on one picture that showed himself, next to Sonic and Knuckles on the space colony ARK. the next picture was when they defeated Chaos. Tikal was hugging Sonic and Amy was furious. this made Tails laugh a little from past memories. then, he came across a picture of Sonic and himself when they first met. they looked so small. Sonic was meaner back then. but the last picture that caught his eyes was one of Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was putting his arm around Shadow's shoulders, the dark hedgehog didn't look happy about it. then something caught Tails' attention. in back of hem, lay an unconscious Metal Sonic. they beat it back then...why couldn't theynow? he instantly thought of some ideas that might work.Inside Amy's house, all the lights were off, it seemed like no one was home...but there lay Amy, on her bed...under her covers crying her heart out...for her best friend, and love one died in front of her eyes. she thought while crying...and finally stated, "It should have been me..."--Elsewhere--Knuckles awoke to find himself in a dark room with a dim red light on in the background. He felt a new wave of pain from his head in what had to be the worst migraine of his life. The guardian tried to rise only to realize that he had been strapped down to a metal table by several metallic restraints. He bulked up and attempted to rip them off but with no real effect. "You can stop wasting your energy echidna, for we will need that later." a voice rang out from somewhere behind Knuckles. He tried to catch a glimpse of the person in question because he did not recognize the voice but to no avail. His head couldn't extend far enough and his vision was already blurred with the pain."Ugh . . . who . . . who are you? And why do you have me tied down like this?" the red echidna choked out of his parched throat."Who I am is irrelevant right now all I want to hear from you is where the chaos emeralds are.""Ha! If you think that I'll just tell you your a fool!""Ugh such insolence! Oh well for that too shall pass. Well even if you don't tell me it hardly matters. I'll find them very soon with my agents out in the field.""Huh? What do you mean 'that too shall pass?'""Never mind that it will all become quite clear after the surgery is finished." Knuckles heard the footsteps as the man began to walk away. "Hold it! Surgery? What surgery?""I mean to say that you'll see your friends again soon enough Guardian of the Master Emerald." "What is this some kind of threat do you want me to talk?""No Mr. Knuckles I want you to die!"Knuckles began to feel woozy again as the man exited the room but he still rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, "Wow what an incredibly lame joke." Then the echidna passed out again and shadows enveloped his world once again.--The Dark Cell--The darkness crept down the walls of the cold prison cell. it was wet, and the walls dripped with running down waters from the prior rain. this prison was obviously underground. the heroic blue hedgehog was unconscious laying on a rock big enough to act as a bed. his skin showed some bruises, looks as if they were from fighting the machines the past day. a drip landed on his nose. then another. the third one landed on his nose, and woke him up.The instant he awoke, his face scrunched in pain. it felt like needles were stabbing everywhere throughout his body. then he heard an all too familiar voice, "So, you're finally awake...took you long enough." Sonic struggled to his knees, "Who...?" his question was answered as soon as he looked the direction the voice was coming from. leaning on the damp wall, was Sonic's nemesis Eggman. his arms were crossed, and was staring at the weak hedgehog struggling to sit up. Once Sonic was sitting upright, he glanced again at Eggman. Eggman didn't move from his spot, "What happened to you?" he's never seen the blue speedster in this condition. Sonic was bent over, looking as if he was going to throw up. "This...light hit me..." Eggman made his 'hmmm' sound, and then dug inside one of his pockets...he then took out a tablet. he slowly walked over to Sonic, and held it out to him. Sonic hesitated, then asked, "What's that?"Eggman held up the tablet higher next to Sonic's eye level. Sonic saw that the pill was filled with a red liquid. that usually means one thing...death. Eggman forwardly said, "This is the one-tablet way to kill that queasy stomach, hedgehog." Sonic eyed the pill, then swat it away. "Ho do i know that you're planning on putting me asleep, then killing me while I'm out?"Eggman spat back, "Look, Sonic. if that was my original plan...you'd already be dead."with that, Sonic scowled at the tablet and took it in his hand. "Got any water?" Eggman looked around then back at Sonic. "Ummm, here. It's not really water, but..." Sonic took a sip, and spat it out. Eggman shrugged, "Hey, i drank it for mine...and I'm not dead." Sonic made a face, then swallowed it, pill and all. he gave back the cup of have-filled whatever-it-was. he then lied back down. "Man, this sucks..." Eggman laughed while finding a nice flat rock to fit his size to sit. "Well...at least your nice attitude is still intact..." Sonic then asked, "Wait...where are we? How'd you get in here?" the bald scientist answered, "For once, hedgehog...i don't know. We could be anywhere for all i know..." Sonic moved a tad, then felt a sweep of tiredness. he yawned, then heard Eggman say, "You'd better not doze off..." Sonic perked up, "Why not, Eggbutt 'ol buddy?" the man didn't appreciate the sarcasm. "Because if you fall asleep with that medicine in you...you'll die for sure." Sonic gave him a worried look. "Are you serious?!" Eggman started laughing. Sonic quickly caught on."You bastard..." Eggman then, threw laughs, said, "You should've seen your face, hedgehog! That has been my dream for the past few years!" Sonic then looked back at him, "What dream?" Eggman shot back, "For one of my threats to make your face turn into that." Sonic chuckled. "That'll never happen pal...unless you choke down a pill again and swear its poison." Eggman laughed again, and Sonic joined in...both nervous for what their expecting from their captors.

--Club Rouge--

Shadow opened his eyes, it was still dark outside. "Must still be early..." he mumbled. his keen eyes saw the slightest bit of movement and he flinched and fell off the couch. the blanket wrapped around his ankles and he landed hard on Rouge's wooden floor. he rubbed his head in pain, and heard a clanking noise coming close. he glanced up at whatever it was, and to his surprise, it was only Omega. he didn't admit it, but was glad the robot couldn't point and laugh at his little "show". he slowly got to his feet, and picked up the blanket. Omega came closer. Shadow didn't budge. Omega kept approaching Shadow, and the dark hedgehog just stared at Omega...feeling no threat at all, for they have become pretty close friends over the months they've known each other. Omega stopped right in front of Shadow. The robot instantly started scanning the dazed hedgehog. "Scan complete. Critical conditions have gone down 5. Still needs recovery time." Shadow looked at Omega with question. then, he felt a bit woozy and his knees went slightly weak. one of Omega's metal arms caught Shadow's. "Thanks..." he regained balance, and then heard the water from the sink in the bathroom. the boys looked over at the door, and when Rouge came out, she saw them staring. she instantly got embarrassed. "Wha-What?! You gotta got when you gotta go!" her cheeks went way red. Shadow smiled, then turned his head to see the sun coming up. Rouge called from her room. she randomly was in there that fast "Is it that late already?!" Shadow looked back at her room. Omega started walking away. she stumbled out of her room wearing her famous heart outfit and putting on one of her boots. when she was all ready, she started pacing around. Shadow watched as she paced all around her house, noticing she was mumbling something to herself. after testing his patience for too long Shadow then asked, "Are you alright?"" she glanced back at him, nearly exploding, "It happened last night, didn't it?!" he slowly backed away from her, as she was up in his face. she asked again, "Didn't it happen?! Didn't we leave Knuckles out there for those...those THINGS?!" Shadow then remembered. "Yeah. It appears so..." she pushed him backwards, he barely moved. she screamed in frustration. then looked back at him. Shadow honestly was very scared at this point. he's never seen her act THIS way. usually she's the one who calms HIM down."C'mon, Shadow! We're going out!" he looked at the clock. 5:45 am. he felt like dying a little on the inside. he WAS NOT a morning person. she grabbed his hand and shoved him out the front door. "Keep the place safe, Omega!" she called back to the robot. he saluted her, then Rouge and Shadow were gone. speeding down the streets, Shadow actually did feel like dying a little. it actually hurt to move. Rouge was flying above him, conveniently able to keep up to his speeds. "Where are we going to first?" he hollered up to her. without skipping a beat in wing, she called back, "To the place where Knuckles was last seen. Where we left him."on the way to the allyway, an all-too-familiar sound came out of nowhere. a buzzing sound came closer and closer. "Heyyy!! Shadowww!" Shadow spun around to see the buzzing bee, Charmy lunge for him. Charmy latched onto Shadow forcing him to come to a complete stop, and tripping followed by a tumble roll on the ground still with Charmy not letting go. Shadow got up, tore Charmy off him, and glared at the bee. Rouge landed right next to the boys. "Charmy, what are you doing here?" Charmy squealed, "Heyyy It's Rouge!!" she rolled her eyes. "Ummm...Espio and i came down here to look for some evidence about the strange robots last night. Rouge and Shadow both looked at each other, then back at the hyper bee.

--

Elsewhere

--

"Anesthetic lifting. Surgery complete. Data chip securely implanted." a strange robotic voice announced as Knuckles blinked himself to wakefulness. "He looked around and saw that he was in the same room as he had passed out in, "Well I guess I've passed out in worse places. "he joked to himself"Restraints releasing. Pain killers subsiding." the robotic voice called out again and the restraints were immediately released. As Knuckles jumped to the floor he thought to himself, "Pain-killers subsiding? Just what did they do to . . . ahhhh!" Knuckles crumpled to the floor clamping his eyes shut tight as the massive amounts of pain-killers began to where off.Just then the door opened again and while Knuckles couldn't look up he heard the footsteps and saw the sneakers of his captor in front of him. "Ha amazing guardian! Truly amazing the odds of your survival for that experiment was at 5 but you still made it! I knew that my 0 success rate had to end some day." the villain spoke." . . . Well . . . don't you . . . don't you just keep me waiting here. Tell me what you've done to me you bastard!" Knuckles coughed at his adversaries feet."Ha! And even when in extreme pain you still manage to retain that spunk of yours. Amazing, truly amazing! What a genius I am . . . of course I can't take all the credit because you survived partially because of what must have been that thick skull of yours." His captor kicked Knuckles over and Knuckles' eyes met with Nazo's fierce glare for the first time. "But to answer your question, echidna, I had a rather delicious idea. You see, I was just going to have my robots destroy all of your friends but then they returned here with you and I had this brilliant plan. Why just let your opponents die when you could have them suffer by being killed by one of their closest friends? So I implanted this chip, designed by Dr. Robotnic himself, into your head and control you with radio signals. And the even better news is that My metallic friends should soon have all the chaos emeralds and will bring them to you to help you finish off that obnoxiously living Shadow character."Knuckles chuckled a little bit," Well hate to burst your bubble but I'm very much in control of myself right now.""oh well it only takes effect when I say a certain word that only I could possibly guess. It's quite clever actually. The word is . . . "And Knuckles felt his conscious being torn from his actions and was forced to watch himself rise and bow to Nazo. His knew master.

--Station Square--

Amy slowly walked towards to "Shop 'till You Drop!" store, which was her favorite. she decided that she needed to get out of her room, so she wanted to go shop. she called up Cream, she wasn't allowed outside for a while. 'I don't blame her mother...' she thought to herself. she called up Tails. "I'm so sorry, Amy...I'm currently working on something right now...why don't you try...try..." Tails' voice sounded hesitant for he was trying to think of an alternative friend. Amy spoke up, "It's alright Tails...thanks anyway." and hung up.she knew her only choices were Sonic, diseased, Tails, busy, Knuckles, kidnapped, and Cream, not allowed to go anywhere. she was alone...all alone. but was she really? she heard a dark voice coming from around the corner. she peered around the cement wall, and saw Sonic's double, Shadow. he was looking at a magazine, alone at a random street stand. he wore cool-looking shades, and a new bracelet. "Strange...where's Rouge?" she wondered. she decided to why not and go talk to him. she stepped slowly towards the black hedgehog. he didn't look up from his paper. "He-hey Shadow...whatchy'a doing?" he shifted his gaze to her, then back to the magazine. She crept a little bit closer...and he shared the page he was reading. Amy read it, "Attack From Unknown Machinery: Possibly Space Invasion?!" she puffed her cheeks out. "Are they stupid? It couldn't have been from outer space, could they?" she looked up at the red-eared hedgehog. he shrugged, and set the magazine down on the table. she then decided to investigate. "So...what are you doing out here alone, Shadow? Don't you have work?" he gestured for them to walk. she followed. "I am currently 'under cover'. Rouge went with Espio and that annoying buzz machine."Amy then slightly beamed with a mocking tune. she pointed at his shades on his head and his new shiny bracelet, in place for one of his golden ones. "So THATS the reason for your new attire! Well, it looks good on you, so don't worry!" she put a thumbs-up. he sighed. "Rouge made me...honestly i don't care what i wear. Or of they find me." Amy twisted around. "What? What did you just say?!" he twitched. he couldn't handle all these girl emotions on the same day. "I'm sorry...for what happened. If I knew...I swear I would've..." she could tell this was difficult to say for him...to actually be KIND. But w/e she took it as nicely as he meant to. she smiled a definite fake one, "It's alright...none of us knew what would happen to him. but thanks anyways..."He nodded, and continued walking in silence. Amy then was very quiet as well. Shadow knew this was not normal. he then saw the "Shop 'till You Drop!" sign, and figured since they're headed that way, why not cheer her up a little? "Hey, Amy..." she looked up, tears in her eyes. "Yes?" he gestured to her favorite store, "Would you mind me tagging alone with you? I know that you're headed to that store...i don't really care, I'll keep you company." she glanced at the CO-ED shop. "You serious? You wouldn't mind shopping with me?" he nodded. she smiled, "Thank you Shadow." she took his arm and he led her into the shop. RANDOM SHADOW FLASHBACKRouge and Shadow waited until Charmy pulled over Espio. them four had a short meeting, until they came to the conclusion that Espio and Charmy would go one way, and Rouge with Shadow would travel another way...and meet up later to report. then Rouge gave Shadow shades and another bracelet. "What's...?" he started. she cut him off, "You are going alone, I'm afraid. Sorry, Shad." he put on the shades and bracelet. Charmy hollered, "Awwww! Can't I be with Shadowww??" Espio hit his head. Rouge spoke up again, "Shadow can handle himself. You two will follow me. Good luck Shadow, see you later!" she then walked up beside his ear and whispered, "If you find Amy...give her a treat, ok? Be on your best behavior for me will you?" she began to walk away and winked. he then turned and saw the magazine stand...PRESENT TIMEAmy and Shadow went through the automatic sliding doors...and began their 'HER' shopping.

--Canyon top Somewhere--

A large red emerald lay on top of a dusty cliff in a deep narrow canyon. It shined brightly and peacefully in the sunlight. Quite suddenly a red metallic claw closed around the beautiful gem and held it up to its digital eyes studying it for a moment before holding it out and showing it to its comrades who had gathered behind it. Metal Knuckles then declared, "The last emerald has been located." "Good work mission success. Now we must find the master and delver it to him." Mecha Tails said."No. I've just received a message that we are to deliver these directly to the echidna as soon as possible. Apparently the master accidentally said the word and had to cut his gloating short." Metal Sonic chided with a voice that let you know that if he could smirk he would be doing so now. --Tail's House--Tails whipped the sweat off his brow and looked at the time. He set down his wrench and tool kit and walked back into his kitchen to prepare a snack. It was just then that he noticed a red flash zoom past his window and head strait in the direction of Cream's house. Tails stood up excitement and relief in his eyes as he burst out the door and ran into the X-tornado yelling, "Knuckles is back he's ok!" Then he took off in in Knuckles' direction hoping to join up with his once lost friend.

--In the Dark Cell--

The spiky blue hedgehog tried for the 100th time ramming the murky wall. the tall, fat scientist with the enormously huge hairy mustache watched Sonic attack the cell walls. Eggman was randomly taking notes on how the hedgehog moves, and the way his quills actually spike out in attack. "Sonic...forget about it. I've tried for hours before you even got here. it's impossible." Sonic stopped, and turned to the fatty man. "Just cause you failed doesn't mean i can't succeed." he turned back to the wall and started pounding again. Eggman then scowled, "Listen, hedgehog! just because we're on the same level now doesn't mean you have the power to mouth off at me." Sonic faced Eggman, "Well, sorry! i didn't know you were that much below me in the first place! maybe i should get you a strange pill and some dirty juice and call it even?" the human got pissed, "Sonic...i swear if we ever get out of here...I swear I'll kill you first. then these bastards who imprisoned us!" Sonic taunted him, "But, you'll never catch me! remember, I'm too fast, right?" he spun around the egg-shaped man. Eggman tried to catch him, but failed. Sonic came to a stop, then told Eggman, who was cursing very foul language at the teasing Sonic, to shut up."What is it?!" the very angered Eggman asked, "I dunno...I heard something that's all" Sonic's ears perked up and he looked upwards. Eggman looked up too. they heard clanking sounds from footprints up above. Sonic started to speak, but Eggman covered his mouth. "Shhh..." Sonic nodded. they waited until the noises went further an further away. Eggman turned to Sonic. he had to bend down to see his eye level. "Sonic, i have a proposal. You want to escape from here, so you can go run...or what ever the hell you do in your free time, right?" Sonic put his hand on one of his hips. "Yeah?" "Alright...this is what we have to do..."

--Back with Tails--

Tails fallowed his red friends trail all the way to Cream's house but when he arrived a look of fright crossed his face replacing his earlier expression of joy and relief. Cream's house was broken into and burning. Tails quickly landed the X-tornado post-haste. As he jumped out with a gun like contraption in his arms he noticed with extreme shock that Cream was crawled up next to her unconscious mother and cry muttering something incoherently. Tails ran over to the frightened bunny and put his arm on her shoulder trying to offer her comfort her and asked her, "What happened Cream? Who attacked you?"She stared up at him fear and bewilderment in her eyes and sniffled, "I . . . I don't understand . . . why would Knuckles do this? And his eyes they were . . . he looked like he was in so much pain!" She began to cry again and stopped communicating completely.Tails tried to shake her out of it say, "What no Knuckles couldn't possibly . . . "He was never able to finish his thought as the echidna shot out of the ruble of Cream's house and landed a bone shattering punch right on the side of Tail's head. Tails went flying, his eyes glazed over now only barely conscious. As he hit the ground he skidded and rolled to a stop. Knuckles was on him in an instant. Tails' eyes grew with terror as he saw Knuckles clenched fist above him about to deliver the final blow when suddenly the echidna backed off and held his head groaning in pain and then stopped for a moment he looked at Tails and stated, "Orders received master. Find the black hedgehog and destroy him." Then Knuckles ran off towards the city at a breakneck pace. Tails sat where he had been knocked over to and put a hand up to his face. He could only think of one thing, "Knuckles' eyes they were . . . so sad like he was on the verge of tears and yet they also held what seemed to be ferocious insanity in them as if the pain he was experiencing was driving the poor creature mad.

--Shop 'till You Drop--

Amy could actually say she was delighted to be with Shadow. the store they were in seemed like a gigantic mall, it was so huge. the changing rooms were CO-ED, so when they changed, they could show each other. Amy ran into it before Shadow could get there. he stood there bewildered. she then popped out of the curtains with a frilly pop-style dress with nice summer shoes on. she looked like a flower to him. she then smiled, "What do you think?" she twirled around so he could see all of the pretty dress. He crossed his arms and pondered for a moment. "Well, I do like the dress...but i don't think that's your color. You look great in more of the reds and pinks...greens don't match. Here..." he grabbed a nice maroon dress that had pretty much the same design and frills and handed it to her. "Try this one on. I'm sure it'll look great." he smiled back. she took it without question and ran back into the changing room. a few seconds later she came out again, "Better?" he nodded, smiling. "You're right about the coloring! Wow Shadow...I'd never thought you'd have this sort of taste..." he half smiled...more of embarrassment, "Remember...i used to live with a human girl...now i live with a girl...and I'm shopping with a girl. I think I've got this 'girl' thing down..." she giggled, and he laughed a bit. she then saw a nice looking vest...it was black and it sort of matched Shad's shades. it was long...it would probably go down to his knees. she jumped to it, and gave it to him. "Try this on for me!" he took it and just put it on there. it looked really good on him! she almost swooned. she then saw really nice shoes that looked totally like Shadow's type. "Hey! I'll bet if we ask, Tails could make those cool shoes able to sustain your hover jets!" he peered at them, "Really..." he looked as interested as she was. Shadow then saw some bracelets and anklets. he put them on. he put some on her too. hers were filled with hearts though. they ended up having a lot of fun together, telling stories...and the like. Amy then turned to him, "Shadow?" he glanced at her, "Yeah?" she then twiddled her thumbs and hesitantly said, "Thank you for shopping with me. I had a wonderful time." he shyly smiled, and admitted the truth, "Today was one of the best I've had in many years, Amy. You helped me to actually have fun...and i thank you."they went to go check out with their new clothes, but just as they were headed to the cashier, the front door came crashing in...Shadow and Amy instantly took cover as they watched a familiar face arise from the smoke...--Down Town--Rouge flew with Charmy over the city buildings. he was blabbing on and on about how his fellow "team" members always give him hard times and all...Espio ran along side walks and etc in camouflage. he gave Rouge something that Charmy already had; it enabled her to see Espio when he was in that state. they saw something shining over the tall buildings. Charmy instantly shouted with joy, "Look! I think it's a chaos emerald! Isn't it? Isn't it?!" his hyper activity kept Rouge on a positive note. "Maybe so, Alright! Let's go and see what it is...but remember Charmy...only do what we say to do!" he shouted, "ROGER!!" Espio called to them from below, "Remember you two...be on your highest guard...I have a feeling that we won't be alone!"

--Back in the store--

Amy and Shadow looked on in wonder as Knuckles began to walk over to them the people in the building storming out and screaming in terror as their former-hero marched through the blasting zone that was once a store entrance. Amy just managed to stutter, "Knuckles . . . your . . . your alive . . . thank god. What . . . what happened back there and what are you doing?" Knuckles continued to advance for a few moments then when he was a few feet away from them he stopped and stared at them for a moment while Amy continued to rant on. Shadow could see that their was something wrong with the echidna who had already demonstrated this strange behavior that was written all over his face by knocking down the entrance to the front door.A strange sound permeated the air and Knuckle put a hand up to his head and began to tremble. Shadow saw this and put a hand out in Amy's direction warning, "Amy I think we should . . . " He was silenced quickly enough as Knuckles made a sudden lunge and made a swift blow to the black hedgehogs face shattering his shades on impact. Shadow went flying but did a flip to regain balance as Amy screamed with surprise in the front of the store. Knuckles faked fallowing up with a left and instead continued his right knocking Shadow back into some clothes hangers. Amy screamed, "Knucklebrain just what do you think your doing?!" She shut up immediately when the echidna looked at her with his pained and regretful eyes then continued to walk towards where Shadow had been knocked back. As Knuckles was walking a yellow beam erupted from the piles of clothing and caught him in the stomach and sending him back out of the store and onto the city streets where he recovered his balance and waited.Shadow emerge from under the clothing and brushed some of it off as he walked to the front passing Amy, who was confused and on the verge of tears, he muttered I guess I can't fool around with this one. I suppose it will be over quickly enough if I use my full power."Amy shrunk to her knees. She was so confused. "Why would Knuckles do this? I mean he is a hothead but still never this. And what was wrong with his eyes he was so sad? Shad . . . Shadow just please don't kill him.""I can't hold back when fighting someone who has attacked me no matter who it is."Amy then ran out of the shop and ran in-between Knuckles and Shadow. She held her arms out and asked, "Knuckles why? Why are you attacking Shadow?!"Knuckles pupils went small as new pain erupted from him. He clenched his fists, "Get . . .""What's happening Knuckles are you ok""Get . . . get away from me!" He choked out as if he were restraining himself from doing something.Amy and Shadow stared at him in awe. "What do you mean Knuckles aren't we your . . ." Amy step forward opening her arms slightly more but was cut off again by Knuckles and took a step back."I. . . I can't control myself!" Knuckles punched through a wall near him as he yelled this and a few tears hit the ground. Knuckles finally couldn't hold back anymore and lunged at Amy fists clenched.--Dr. Eggman's Lab--"Truly I have received a very interesting specimen. He held himself back for one minute and forty-seven seconds and he even managed to spit out a few words. I wouldn't have expected even Sonic to last over a minute. This one has quite the strong will and his bonds of friendship are tight as well. . . Making it all the more fun to break them!" Nazo confided to the walls.High above the streets--Rouge heard the sirens and looked to where they were headed and immediately a worried expression passed over her face. "That was exactly where I left Shadow."

--City Site outside the shop--

Knuckles came charging at Amy, she wasn't able to move in time, she was so shocked. Shadow saw an opening, and went to her just in time to take the blow. Knuckles stabbed him in the chest with his knuckled spikes and sent Shadow flying into the side of a nearby building. Amy screamed, and ducked. she grabbed Shadow's bracelet that had fallen off, his new one, and ran over to a hiding place behind a car. she breathed really hard, wishing for Sonic to be there for her, and more for Shadow. behind the car, she started crying, "Why...? Why would this happen?! This is a nightmare!!" she hugged herself and sat there weeping. the smoke from the fires were starting to spread. she decided to glanced behind the car. she saw Knuckles walking towards an unconscious Shadow. Amy then bit her lip and stood up, dusted herself off, and marched to the fight scene. she took a deep breath, and shouted, "Get away from him Knuckles!!" Knuckles struggled to turn his head, obviously in pain, and glared at Amy. she stood there, as little as she was, still acted very confident. she repeated, "Get away from him, or I'll beat the living crap out of you!!" she started crying in her screams. "I've...I've already lost one hedgehog...and one dear friend. I'm not prepared to lose another one just yet! So...so come and get me!!" she pulled out her hammer, and was ready in a fighting pose. Knuckles winced, and turned to her, changing his course. 'This is it...' she thought as he started running towards her. --Up in the Sky--"So...so come and get me!!" Rouge's ears perked up as she heard Amy shout all of her might at the angered Knuckles. she saw Knuckles struggling, but then started to bolt after the pink hedgehog. "What the hell?! Espio! Get Amy out of there NOW!!" Espio, on the ground, ran as fast as he could and knocked Knuckles just slightly enough to make him punch a few inches from Amy's face. the purple chameleon then grabbed Amy and started to run away. "No!! Don't!!" she screamed, and ripped out of his grasp. after turning from Espio, she sprinted to Shadow, still lying next to the cracked building side. Rouge followed Amy to the dark hedgehog.Amy touched Shadow's face. She then asked Rouge, "Is he...dead?" Rouge gently pushed Amy aside, and shook Shadow slightly. his eyes slowly opened, and instantly he grabbed his head and groaned. "He's fine..." Rouge said sighing with relief. Shadow then struggled to get up, and as the girls were faced towards him, they couldn't see what was coming for them. Knuckles was sprinting right to the three, fists ready. Shadow then hugged Amy and Rouge and weakly shouted, "Chaos Control!" they teleported just as Knuckles punched the open air where they just were. Shadow took them on top of the building and set them down, falling down himself. Amy yelped at Shadow's trip. "Are you alright?" Rouge then took out a strange ring and strapped it on Shadow's wrist, trading it with one of his old ones. he felt a peculiar feeling and then noticed that his wounds were healing in the matter of seconds. after he was fully healed, she took it back off and announced, "Stole it from the Dr." she smiled, and put it away. Shadow then put back on his old ring bracelets, and started heading back to Knuckles. Amy grabbed his arm. "Shadow...i don't want you to get hurt..." he turned back to her, to them. "I'm the only one who can equally match his attacks...I have to go." Charmy came buzzing back, and threw something at Shadow's face. he caught it before it hit his nose. "Keep it!" it was a communicator. Shadow looked up at Charmy. "So we can talk to you in battle!" Shadow nodded and put on the ear phone. it clamped to his ear easily. Rouge's radio beeped. it was Espio, "Knuckles is ready for you! I can't keep this up alone...get down here!" Rouge replied, "Shadow's on his way..." the turned to the black one. "You be careful, alright? I don't know what's happened to Knuckles...but obviously he's not himself." Amy added in, "Please...make if possible...make it so you BOTH don't get too hurt, ok?" Shadow nodded, then jumped from the building to the street, where he found Espio under Knuckles' fist.

--City Site--

Espio struggled with great difficulty to keep Knuckles from crushing him the his powerful and spiked fists. "I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble if something doesn't happen real soon." Espio grunted as Knuckles pushed him further back.Just as Espio began to lose control of the situation Shadow jumped off the building rooftop and made a strong flying punch right in Knuckles' face. Shadow landed on his feet and kicked the floored Knuckles into a street light bending it with the force of impact. Rouge held back a gasp as Knuckles got on his hands and knees and began to cough up blood. Amy also saw this and pleaded into the communicator, "Shadow don't kill hem he's not himself right now!"Shadow retorted, "Don't worry he's not dead yet is he. I just need to subdue him so . . . wait what's that?" Shadow pointed up into the sky were seven shining lights were seen glinting in the sunlight. "I'm not sure . . . but aren't those the chaos emeralds?" Rouge announced. the metallic band now had all the chaos emeralds and flew towards the scene of battle at high speeds. As they reached the area above Knuckles they dropped the gems in a circle around him and flew off. Knuckles stood up and placed his hands in the air as the chaos emeralds swirled around him. Then out of a flash of brilliant light Hyper Knuckles struck Shadow in the stomach launching him back into the clothing store. Shadow stood back up and speed towards Knuckles as fast as he could and began punching him with a furry of blows. Knuckles simply stood their and stared as all of the attacks had no effect. But then he doubled over in pain as it seemed that with his growth in power his pain increased as well. Looking up he grabbed Shadow's fist and flung him over his head into another building.Rouge saw that Shadow was in trouble and decided that she had to act. With determination in her eyes Rouge flew down in front of Hyper Knuckles and stood their for a moment as they both stared at each other. Then she suddenly gave him a round-house kick to the face muttering, "Idiot," and flew off as Knuckles chased after her leaving Shadow with the chaos emeralds to himself.Shadow emerged from the building battered and bleeding. Amy looked at him in horror and began to cry again. "Why? Why are my friends fighting each other like this? First Sonic is gone and now I could lose Knuckles or even Shadow too." She faltered and fell t the ground sobbing.Meanwhile Shadow stumbled over to the chaos emeralds and used their power to become Super Shadow healing his wounds completely. Shadow nodded to himself and then sped off in the direction of Hyper Knuckles and Rouge. As Rouge flew through the streets Hyper Knuckles was right behind her in full pursuit. Rouge thought to herself, "Maybe . . . maybe I should stop and try talk with him. I mean he may be completely insane right now but somewhere underneath that the real kind Knucklehead I grew to know and . . . well anyway he's still somewhere under their"Just as Rouge finished her thought Super Shadow burst out of a nearby building on their side and tackled Hyper Knuckles into a subway area. Knuckles pushed Shadow away and fell to the ground once more holding his head in pain. In the meantime Rouge tried to spot the area where they had fallen into deciding that it had gone on long enough.--Dr. Eggman's Lab--"Damn it all! He did it once and it was amazing now he's gone and taken control again and its just annoying." Nazo complained with his feet up on the keyboard of the computer.

--In the Rubble--

Hyper Shadow came forth raging at Knuckles once again. Rouge saw him flying at her red friend, and noticed that Knuckles was holding back. "Wait, Shadow! Stop!" obviously he didn't hear her, because he didn't flinch. he kept his path going towards Knuckles. the white bat jumped in front of Shadow's path with haste hoping to drive him off course. Shadow immediately spotted Rouge protecting Knuckles, so he spiraled in another direction crash-landing in a pile of flaming pieces of metal. on the roof-top, Amy gasped. back on the ground, Rouge realized what she made Shadow do, and was caught off-guard. she turned back to Knuckles who was still twitching. "Knuckles...are you alright? Can you hear me?" she crept closer to the echidna. he then snapped his blood-shot eyes at her. she jumped. she held out her hands to him, but from a distance. "Knuckles, don't you remember me? I'm Rouge!" in his eyes, to her it seemed as if her words were processing in his mind...but then he started to scream in pain. "Knuckles! What's wrong?!" he slowly got up. "Get...Get away from me!!" as he shouted, he grabbed her neck and threw her to the side. she didn't go a long distance, just enough to make her have to lay there for a few moments. she painfully got back to her feet, and watched Knuckles as he flew to Shadow. he landed in front of Shadow, who was sitting on the ground, wincing in pain. the dark one looked up, no longer Super-powered. Knuckles then stared right into Shadow's eyes, and Shadow back at Knuckles. both teeth were bared, both unwilling to give up. Rouge got into a position so she could fully see what was happening. Amy then appeared next to her, out of breath. "What's...going...on?" she was clutching her knees. Rouge, eyes not leaving Shadow and Knuckles, answered, "They're...not..." suddenly, Knuckles grabbed Shadow by the throat. Amy yelped, "Oh No, Shadow!" Rouge gritted her teeth, knowing that they couldn't do anything to help. Knuckles then formed a smile. Rouge caught this. "This isn't Knuckles at all!!" Amy peered at Shadow; his face didn't show any fear...it showed more courage and a purpose. as if he were not fighting for his own life...but for another...she instantly started crying. "We can't lose another friend. Just...no..." out of no where, Knuckles absorbed the emerald's power again, and started to hover, Shadow still in his grasp. Rouge and Amy started closing in on them, but Knuckles kept going up on a slow consistent pace. Rouge thought twice about flying and came to the conclusion it wasn't the smartest idea. Amy stared at Shadow being taken into the sky, tears in her eyes. when they got to a certain height, Shadow lost consciousness. Knuckles switched from throat to arm in holding Shadow from falling to his death. --Dr. Eggman's Lab--"That's right Knuckles...kill him!"Nazo spoke looking into a computer screen which showed their fight scene.then, Nazo noticed a file on Eggman's computer. "Project Shadow". He told Knuckles to wait as he opened up the file. "Could it be...the same 'Shadow'?" he looked at it's contents and sneered. he then glanced back to the picture of the unconscious black hedgehog Knuckles was carrying, back to the picture from 50 years in the past. "Interesting...a being who cannot age...who is the world's 'Ultimate Life Form'..." he paused, thinking. then spoke again, looking at the screen with Shadow unconscious. "He is obviously holding back...which is unfortunate. Why have all the world's power if you choose not to use it?" he spoke to Knuckles, "Bring him to me. I want to see his 'power' first hand."

--In the Sky--

Knuckles struggled to say, "Yes..." and grabbed Shadow's waist for a better support grip. the hedgehog was still out cold. Knuckles then sped off flying towards a hidden area at such speeds carrying Shadow with him, Rouge and Amy couldn't tell where he went. --On the Ground--Rouge looked at the ground. Amy started screaming in agony. "NO!! THEY TOOK HIM!! THEY TOOK HIM TOOO!!" Rouge was shocked. she didn't know what will become of her best friend. she prayed he won't become a mindless slave like Knuckles. "Shadow...I'm so sorry..." she blamed herself for making him hurt himself because of her protection for Knuckles. Charmy came flying up to them. "I-I'm sorry...I saw the whole thing...but," his eyes were filling up in tears. "But I couldn't do anything...I'm too small. I didn't want to die!" Espio appeared with an ice pack on his head. "You guys already saw what he did to me...I was out." Rouge then made a decision. "Let's head over to Tails' place. We have to plan this out carefully..."

--

Hey does anybody know how to get the demed spacing between paragraphs to work I mean c'mon!

Anywho we dont own any of these characters

Knuxfan: Hey second chapter out trying to have some action and drama just like last chapter. Next chapter wil be out real soon so stay tuned and save some cookies and milk for me . . . Seriosly if you don't I will FIND YOU!! jk


	3. GoodBad News

--

--  
Dr. Eggman's Lab

Shadow blinked his eyes open and made an attempt to grab his head. When he discovered he could not he looked down to see that his hands were in securely tight metal cuffs pinning his arms to each side of a chair. Shadow growled as he tried feebly to escape from the bindings.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Project-Shadow the Ultimate Life form." Nazo's voice rang out in a sarcastic droll. Nazo entered the room and walked over to a chair, separated from Shadow by a desk, and sat down reclining with his arms at his sides. "This is the first time we've met in person so I'll allow you the honor of hearing me introduce myself. I am called Nazo and I am the most powerful creature alive. . . Oh stop struggling will you it's ever-so frustrating when you do that and don't attempt to use your Chaos Control either I've read all about it and have taken special measures to make sure that it would never suceed." At this Shadow stopped struggling and simply glared at his captor.

"Do feel free to take offense to this but I don't give a crap who you are! I want some answers; why are we in Eggman's lab, do you work for him, what are those robots that you've sent after us, what did you do to the echidna, and why the hell do you have me here?"

Nazo sighed, "Hmph even more intuitive than the last one but I suppose that I can answer you're questions and in return you'll have to answer mine."

Shaow made a 'yeah right gesture' and Nazo continued to answer his questions.

"First and foremost we are in Dr. Robotnic's lab because I have chosen it to be my HQ while I do my work here and because we were once partners in crime it was rather simple to infiltrate and take over. The robots are of the kind doctor's make but when I was left alone I used some computer programs so they now will obey me and me alone. I used a different fashion to control the guardian. For him I decided that it would be entertaining to see him destroy his friends while not only they knew what was going on but in a back recess of his mind he could observe himself do these deeds and not be able to stop himself. For him I installed a data chip in his head and used that to take him over. It truly is excruciatingly painful both with the physical pain of the control and the emotional pain of him attacking close friends. Unfortunately he has still shown signs of resisting so I am currently checking just how stubborn he is."

Nazo's rant was interrupted by an inhuman roar of pain and a flashing of light. Shadow tried to stand but failed. "You sick bastard and what do you intend to do the same to me?!"

"Please don't struggle it's really quite irritable. And why would I have you hear in this seat if I just wanted you as a soldier? No Shadow what I seek is the secret to you're immortality!"

--  
Dark Cell

"Ready? Three...two...one...GO!!" Eggman pulled a rope which shot Sonic spiraling into the shaft in the ceiling from a catapult. they needed enough whip to get Sonic through the metal bars. Sonic got through, then with the rope attached to his waist, he shook it, making it fall to Eggman. "Now, Eggman...don't feel bad if I can't pull ya up here..." Eggman scowled at the blue trickster. Sonic snickered and chuckled a bit, laughing at Eggman's weight. Once Eggman was fully into the shaft, Sonic led the way. the shaft was big enough for Sonic to be able to walk normally...which meant Eggman had to be on his hands and knees.

"C'mon, fatty! This way!" Sonic joked. Eggman spat back, "Sonic, according to these readings...we are still inside my Head Quarters...we are just underneath it. It appears Nazo has created an underground dungeon under my Laboratory." Sonic looked back, "Nazo?" Eggman answered, "Nazo used to be my assistant...and together we created the most scientifically advanced machinery..." Sonic stopped. "You mean those robots...?" Eggman hesitated, "Sonic...you must understand. Nazo has betrayed me, and taken control of the robots we have created for his own purposes. I had no intentions on hurting you, or Knuckles..." Sonic spun around, "Knuckles?! What happened to Knuckles?!"

Eggman tugged on his collar, "Oh...that's right you were still unconscious...well, Knuckles was taken after being beaten, and now he's under the same control as the other robots...but he's being used to attack your friends." Sonic's face went pale. Eggman knew that last statement hit the hedgehog's heart hard. He spoke up again, "But...if it's any consolation...I'll help you get Knuckles back to normal." Sonic glanced up at Eggman, and simply put his hand on the man's shoulder. He turned back around and continued leading them down the long dark shaft tunnel.

--  
Nazo's Place

Shadow snarled his teeth at Nazo. "There's no secret you bastard! How dare you even TRY to threaten me?!" Shadow's fur stood up in anger. Nazo chuckled which turned into an evil laugh. "Now, you see, Project Shadow...I will find out what you're hiding, no...what Prof. Gerald Robotnik TRIED to hide 50 years ago!" he slowly walked to the trapped Shadow, sneering.

--  
Laboratory 72

Another roar of pain cut through the air of the silver walled lab as Knuckles fell to the floor in pain. This turned out to be the wrong move as the floors let out another charge of electricity into him. The pain was intense but Knuckles oddly enough just had a smile on his face.

"Well. . . as long as I'm in here at least I can't hurt anyone else." Knuckles shuddered as he lay on the floor and looked up to the incredibly thick door in front of him that read, "Lab 72 Torture and Endurance Testing."

He could hear another wave of electricity charging up and began to go into deep thought. "Tails they made me attack you and you've always been like a little brother to me I just hope you can forgive me and go back to your crazy inventions. Cream I'm really sorry I scared you so much and knocked out your mother but at least I didn't hurt you physically. Amy thanks for the concern and sorry for knocking you out earlier but I still say that you were pretty annoying. Shadow I owe you a big apology I got you captured. Espio and Charmy sorry for what I did back there. Sonic . . . I wish I could have helped you but know is too late for that. And Rouge . . . I'm especially regretful for what I did to you. I guess I never will be on your team after all eh? I guess that your the only regret I have for not telling you." The electricity hit again and Knuckles roared in pain.

"Well I guess this is it. But I've never been one to just lie down and accept defeat!" Knuckles rouses up quickly and delivered a devastating blow to the door which received a huge dent.

"Damn I'm losing him again. I suppose that this is enough endurance testing for now." Nazo declared as he sat up from the chair where he was observing the scene below.

Nazo's voice boomed over the intercom, "That's enough for now. Just listen as I say the magic word which is . . . " And Knuckles world faded again as his conscious receded and the chip took control again.

--  
Lab Room

Shadow struggled to get out of the chains binding him to the metal chair. "Damn...this isn't good." he looked at the shackles, and thought no luck. He then looked around and saw that there was a video camera watching him. Behind it, he assumed was Nazo's creepy smile. He shuddered at the thought of being watched...again. With that in mind, he flipped off the camera. After feeling a tad batter about himself for doing so, he looked at the chains and got an idea. His fiery eyes focused hard on the metallic bindings covering his wrists. The metal then started to smoke, then melted on his hands. He shook off the hot metallic liquid, and got up from the chair. "Haven't done that in fifty years..." he spoke quietly to himself admiring his powerful talent. "But I've still got it."

He looked at the camera once more, then started for the door. It was locked, 'of course' he thought. With one wave of his hand, a powerful flash of yellow beams went flying through the door, causing the metal door to crash into the other side of the corridor. Shadow slowly walked out of his prison room, and instantly spotted robot guards. when he glanced around the area he realized where he was. "I'm back...in the Dr.'s base..." the robots engaged into battle, while Shadow got into a fighting stance. The machines shot rounds of fire, none of them hit the hedgehog. His speeds over-took the guards, and they fell to the ground in pieces. Shadow's ears perked up when he heard something over the base's intercom. "It looks as if you've escaped. Well done, Shadow." the dark hedgehog growled.

"What the hell do you want? I've told you there isn't a secret, leave me alone!" Nazo's voice on the base's radio made him sound sly, "I'll tell you a little secret, Project Shadow. I've found a file on this here computer with very intriguing information that I don't think you even know. If you make it here, then I'd be happy to share it..." Shadow hesitated, "Why would you even THINK I would care about-" Nazo's voice interrupted Shadow's response. "Oh? You wouldn't be interested? I thought you might be...because it's about your sweet Maria." Shadow froze, and Nazo laughed over the radio...glaring at Shadow through the camera.

--  
Tails' Workshop

Rouge knocked on the door, and Cream answered, looking as if she had just woke up. "Hi..." she sadly said. Rouge quickly talked before Amy could, "Cream, dear...may we come in? Where's Tails?" Cream backed away, allowing them to see Tails treating a hurt Vanilla on his couch. Without looking up from his work he asked, "Cream? Who is it...?" Amy spoke up, "Tails...what happened here?!" Tails finished tending to Cream's mother, and strode to Rouge and Amy. He invited them all in, including Charmy and Espio and had them sit on the other couches in the large living room. Once he sat down, he began explaining. "Well, I saw Knuckles speed by my window, and I realized that he was headed to Cream's house. I ran after him, only to find her house on fie, and Vanilla unconscious. Thankfully Cream was alright."

Amy covered her mouth, "Your house is gone?!" Cream nodded. Tails added, "I told them they can live with me, here." Amy told him that was very nice. Rouge had a sad face all this time. Tails noticed. "Rouge...what happened?" she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Tails got serious. "Rouge...?" Rouge felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She touched it, then started to say, "Knuckles was bad enough..." Tails listened. She continued, "But...now, they've got Shadow..." Tails' mouth dropped. "Shadow?! I thought he was..." Rouge explained, "Shadow was going easy on Knuckles because he didn't want to hurt him, or us. But I guess...he going a little bit too easy..."

Tails put a hand on Rouge's shoulder, she held it, starting to cry. Amy has never seen Rouge cry before...but she could understand because the ones who were lost to them were Sonic, Knuckles, and now Shadow. Two of them were Rouge's best friends...the two people who mattered to her the most. She felt very bad for the luxurious white bat. Tails then stood up, and gestured towards the door leading to his underground computer base. "I've found out some information about those robots...let's see what we can do to help them, ok Rouge?" she glanced up at him, and got up as well. She nodded, "Thank you, Tails..." and followed him to the basement with Amy Charmy and Espio following.

--  
Dr. Eggman's Lab

Several more beams made their way past Shadow as the hedgehog began to dodge all of the shots with extreme ease. In return Shadow fired multiple Chaos spears at the attacking robots taking them all down in seconds. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and with that he was off again down the corridors even deeper into Nazo's liar.

Nazo watched from above with his cameras and sneered as his new game began to play out, "Excellent. He's almost there now just a few more seconds and I can test out that new program I've been dieing to try."

Shadow continued down the straightaway until he came to his first turn. As he changed direction he noticed that he was in front of a rather large door with a decently sized dent and a label reading, "Lab 72." The door slowly began to open and Shadow stepped through. Then in sudden haste the door slammed shut leaving Shadow locked inside.

A voice boomed over the intercom with new zest and excitement making the words that escaped it livid with energy and seething with anticipation, "Welcome to Lab 72, Project Shadow, your final stop for pain, suffering, doom, and all that lot!" Nazo began to cackle his insane entertainment at his own little game. "Well now Shadow lets see just how tough you really are."

And with that the intercom came to a popping and screeching halt. Soon after words two panels began to lower from the ceiling. One cried the familiar face of Metal Knuckles and the other, that of Mecha Shadow. Shadow got into his fighting stance ready to take on the guards when a third platform was lowered. This one carried the possessed Knuckles with a look of pure insanity one his face.

"Oh and the games are just beginning hedgehog. Wait until you see what tricks the Guardian of the Master Emerald and I have up our sleeves eh?!" Nazo yelled over the intercom and proceeded to hit a button and an electric charge engulfed the ground bringing Shadow to his knees. Just then Knuckles raised his arm and let it fall. At this signal the robots began their charge.

--  
Lab 72

Shadow saw the two robots lunge for him, he rolled over in attempt to dodge them but Metal Knuckles' foot connected with Shadow's quills and sent him across the room. he quickly got up, and whirled around just to see Mecha Shadow standing in font of him. Shadow kicked the robot's face, it fell to the floor. Metal Knuckles then shot out of no where and struck Shadow in the chest. Shadow endured the pain, but only to an extent. With some force, he pushed Metal Knuckles to the floor. Nazo's voice interrupted their battle, "Now, now, Shadow...you can't possibly win that way...you need to use all your body's worth of power!" his laugh almost drove Shadow crazy. But he kept his cool, and locked onto the real Knuckles who was now charging for the dark hedgehog.

Knuckles came at him with a blow to Shadow's face. the dark one luckily dodged it this time, and spun around to face the red echidna again. They were face to face...Knuckles' blood-shot eyes to Shadow's mahoganies. Nazo's voice came on again, "Knuckles, show him our new tricks!" with that, Knuckles swiped at Shadow with fast punches and low kicks. After Shadow had taken about three of them and was thrown off balance, Knuckles took Shadow's arm in his grasp and flung the hedgehog against the metallic door. Shadow fell to the ground wincing as pain engulfed his body. Knuckles walked towards Shadow, waiting for Shadow's next move...obviously under the control of Nazo.

The evil hedgehog's voice came back on the intercom, "Let me make a deal with you, Project Shadow." the two robots appeared behind Knuckles. now the three of them were surrounding Shadow, trapping him against the wall. "I've noticed that you're obviously holding back to ensure Knuckles' safety...here's my proposal. If you show me just one fraction of your superior power, I will not kill your friend." Shadow though about it for a moment, then stood up and stared right at Knuckles' face. his eyes were still possessed. Shadow then bared his teeth, and charged up his body, feeling heat engulfing him. his body glowed red, and then in an instant the two robots were hit by an enormous red ray of light, that right then incinerated them both. Leaving Knuckles alone to face the dark hedgehog.

The radio went ballistic, "Well done! Well done! Magnificent show!" Shadow's body returned to normal shortly. Nazo spoke again, "Wasn't that easy? I wonder what it feels like to possess all that power! And you chose to not use it...what a waste!" Shadow then felt very tired, and began to collapse. He couldn't hear what he said but he knew Nazo said something, and in that instant Knuckles caught him before hitting the ground. Shadow realized what he'd done...and also realized that he hadn't done it in 50 years. His body was tired from the use of so much power in one standing. Shadow then realized that the world got quieter and quieter...as he lost conscious.  
Nazo ordered, "Knuckles...bring him to my secret lab. I want to talk with him again...and run some tests. Now." Knuckles lifted Shadow and began to carry him to Nazo's lab. "Yes sir."

--  
Nazo's Secret Lab

Nazo stood facing a large machine which was processing what appeared to be chaos emeralds. Nazo smiled to himself and walked over to the next machine where six pods held the Metal Gang inside of them. All the robots were there even Metal Knuckles and Mecha Shadow who had apparently been pieced back together and were now undergoing very serious modifications. The manufactured emeralds were being cut by powerful lasers and fashioned to replace there former armor.

"I'm even more brilliant than that Eggman chump. While I replace their armor with the manufactured chaos emeralds they become far more sturdy and should now be able to access 100 of their full power instead of just 50." Nazo finished his self pep talk and proceeded through the next door.

Nazo came through the door and say Shadow lying on a surgical bed still unconscious. As Nazo looked around the room his eyes settled on Knuckles who was standing in a corner shivering. Nazo sighed, "Well we've been together quite awhile now, you and I, and I can fairly say that Shadow underestimates you too much for you too have been holding back quite the considerable amount of power haven't you? Even as Hyper Knuckles you're releasing but a portion of your true strength. Oh, I know don't try hiding it from me I have all the info I could possibly require." Knuckles eyes just watched him as he sat in the corner. Nazo sighed again, "Well your awfully talkative aren't you? Huh just go outside lab 72 in case anyone decides to show up unannounced." Knuckles stood up unsteadily and walked out the door silently.

Nazo then grasped a wine glass that was on a workbench besides him. Nazo analyzed the red wine for a moment before swirling it around and downing a sip. He swallowed then set the glass down and let out a happy sigh, "Now to see just how you tick Project Shadow.

--  
In the Corridor

Sonic came to an end with the shaft, so he kicked open the door. He hopped out of the shaft, along with a slower Eggman behind him. They cautiously walked down the hallway side-by-side waiting for any danger. Then, they came to a corner. Sonic was the first to peek around the wall, and spotted Knuckles. He nearly jumped to his friend, but Eggman pulled him back. "Remember, hedgehog...Knuckles is possessed. You have to be careful!" Sonic shrugged him off and ran to Knuckles. Eggman shouted after him, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" and with that, he followed the blue hedgehog.

As Sonic drew closer, Knuckles spotted him, and went into a defense position. Sonic instantly halted, and began to talk, "Hey Knuckles!" the red echidna fought the urge to kill the blue hedgehog. He finally spat out, "You...need to...run...get away..." he grabbed his head. Eggman started, "Next time, listen to me!" Sonic then hushed the fat man while listening behind the door Knuckles was guarding. "Is that...?" Sonic started. He listened harder. Then his face went pale. He turned back to Eggman, "That's Shadow! I hear him shouting in pain in that room!" just as Sonic went closer to the door, Knuckles moved in front of him. Sonic scowled, "C'mon, Knuckles! We need to get in there!" Knuckles then looked up at them, then held up his hand. Suddenly, the floor underneath them dropped and they fell into a long dark tunnel.

Sonic screamed as Eggman shouted as well in shock. They kept falling deeper deeper...until they hit the ground. Thankfully for them, it wasn't hard. When they regained balance and when they were able to walk again, they made their way to another door. Sonic thought twice before running straight towards it. When he finally did, Eggman followed him and they both pushed on it...leading them outside Eggman's base. they were outside I general. Eggman spoke up, "That was indeed Shadow. It seems as if Nazo has him too...Sonic let's go see Tails." Sonic nodded, "Yeah...if I know the gang, they'll all be at Tails' place! Let's go!" they started towards Tails' workshop.

--  
Tails' Secret Lab

Tails announced, "I knew it!" Rouge perked her ears up. "What?" Tails pointed at a screenshot by one of the cameras in Eggman's base. One of them showed the three, Knuckles, Metal and Mecha Knuckles and Shadow teaming up on the normal Shadow in a dark room. Rouge called out, "Shadow! What did they do to you? Knuckles..." she looked sad so tails switched the camera settings. Amy then said, "How'd you get these pictures?" Tails answered, "I hacked their computer system-" then the doorbell rang. Tails got up from his seat and ran to the door. He opened it, and there standing right before his eyes was the prior diseased Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic!" he shouted. Back in the basement, Amy's super hearing made her excited, and she bolted from her seat straight on the top chair. She saw him standing in the doorway. Tears filling her eyes, she sprinted into his arms not letting go. "Sonic! I thought you died!!" Sonic comforted her, "It's alright, Amy...I'm here. I'm alright." he looked behind him. "Eggman's here to help us get Knuckles and Shadow back." Eggman walked in the house. Tails welcomed him, a tad uneasy. Sonic reassured his little bud. Rouge then spoke out of no where, "Why would you want to help us?" Eggman replied, "You forget that's MY base he's infiltrating." she nodded. Eggman spoke up again. "But we have to make haste...when we were in the base...we heard Shadow being tortured or something happening to him. We've got to get back there soon before his mind gets possessed as well.

Sonic raised his thumbs up sign and said, "Don't worry! We'll make it!"

--  
Nazo's Liar

Shadow cringed in pain as he lay on the bed and began too shake and shiver. Nazo watched him with delighted eyes as he took up his new game. A game he liked to call Breaking a Shadow.

No real damage had been done too Shadow as he lay one the bed. No physical damage that is. While he had not been physically harmed in any way shape or form his mind was being pushed too its limits. A large machine was placed over his head and was omitting a strange humming noise that Nazo thought to be oh so delightful.

The machine that was placed over his head was making Shadow relive all of his past memories on the ark and they were looped constantly. Shadow shivered and let out a small gasp, "Maria!" and then he was again silent a small tear rolling down the side his cheek but was hidden from view do to the machine that hovered ominously just above his head.

As Shadow quaked, shivered, and groaned. Nazo began to tap his foot and nod his head as if getting into the tune of the suffering. He reached for his glass and took a long sip savoring the flavor before he set it down and began humming at the inhumane mental torture that was taking place in front of him. His song sometimes anointed with a whisper from Shadow or a yell from another room.

Nazo took another deep drought of his wine and mused, "Ah . . . lets just see if one can actually break a shadow." The room filled with his insidious laughter and another groan from Shadow and yelp of pain from Knuckles.

--  
Shadow's Memory-50 Years Ago

...Flashes of different images appeared in Shadow's mind, but one finally stuck. He found himself in one of the rooms on the Space Colony Ark. he looked around as he heard sounds of explosions and facility people screaming. He peered out of the window, and saw the gigantic Earth. He then heard a familiar soft voice calling out for him. "Shadow! Thank God I've found you!" he turned around, and saw sweat Maria standing in front of him. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and she was breathing hard. Shadow instantly took part of his own memory, "Maria? What's going on?!" she knelt down to his eye level, and stated, "Earth's soldiers! Shadow...they've come to shut this place down and destroy it! They think Ark is a place where Grandfather is creating secret terrorist weapons! Please, Shadow...you must stop them and save the facility members and Grandpa!"

anticipating what will happen, Shadow promised, "Don't worry, Maria. I'll save this place, and everyone on it." he took her hand and started running towards the open door. Outside, GUN members infiltrated the hallways. Shadow stepped out of the room, telling his human friend to stay hidden. The soldiers spotted him, and opened fire. As Shadow waited for impact, he didn't realize that his powers were sharper now. He forgot this was just a memory. His hands held up and a barrier guarded him from the bullets, sending them back into the soldiers. Shadow waited for a clear vision, then released the barrier. Maris jogged to him, then they ran with each other to Prof. Gerald's room. Inside, they saw Maria's grandfather standing, looking at something.

Shadow busted through the door, making the great scientist jump from surprise. Gerald then said, "What are you two doing here?!" Maria spoke up, "But Grandfather...we came to help you evacuate...everyone's going..." he cut her off, "And you must go too, Maria!" he then looked down to Shadow, "Take her and evacuate! Both of you! Get out of here!" having to do what his creator ordered, Shadow nodded and took Maria's hand again. She pulled away, "No! I can't leave you!" Gerald reassured her, "Don't worry...I'll get off eventually. I'll see you on Earth. Now go!" Shadow pulled Maria out the door, leaving the greatest Prof. alone waiting to be taken by GUN forces.

Shadow knew it was coming up fast. The single gunshot that destroyed his life. He kept running...until they found a fork in the hallway. Maria stepped forward, "Shadow, this way!" Shadow began to follow her, but then thought for a moment. He might be able to save her if they go another way...he announced, "Maria, we should go that way." he pointed in the opposite direction. She looked at him with awe. "Shadow, people's voices are COMING from that way! We don't want to get caught! Now let's go!" he agreed, then took her hand as they zoomed down the long corridor. Suddenly, a GUN soldier saw them and announced it to his fellow comrades. They all pointed their guns at Shadow and Maria running fast away from the guns.

Then...it happened. Shadow heard that one gunshot as he felt Maria's grip got tighter, then loosened. He immediately turned around to face her. She was holding her chest...it was starting to leak with blood. She crunched over, and Shadow caught her, then began running again...all the way to the escape pods. He set her down on one of the circular shafts where the glass pod comes down on. He then heard pounding at the door, and ran to it blocking the door with different objects to the soldiers couldn't get in. after he was done, Shadow ran back towards the operating control panel to send Maria down to Earth. But...she was already standing there...weakly, with a smile on her face.

Then, in an instant, a glass pod covered Shadow as he was taken by surprise. He shouted out for her, "Maria! Let me out!" she smiled, and shook her head. Shadow saw in her eyes...she was dying. he stopped pounding on the glass and listened to her last words..."Shadow...I beg of you. Please, do it for me...for a better future. For all those people who live on that planet...give them a chance to be...happy. Let them follow their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it...that's the reason why you were brought into this world." she paused for a second while Shadow screamed, "Maria!!" she then smiled at him again, and solemnly said, "Sayonara...Shadow the Hedgehog." she pressed the button and before he knew it, he was shrouded in space...falling...falling to Earth.

"Well now my good friend I think that we should have a feast for my conquest will soon be at hand. And do stop glaring at me like that if you could kill me you would have tried it long ago." Nazo said as he exited the room. Then he looked back with a dangerous look in his eye, "If you every try anything I'll crush you in an instant!" he then proceeded out the door leaving Shadow to his thoughts.

"What kind of sick bastard is this guy? I mean killing Sonic and enslaving, torturing, and getting Knuckles to fight us was bad enough but making me relive that time. How did he know that would be so horrible for me to see again anyways? Oh yeah he said he had all of Dr. Eggman's data on me that's probably it."

Shadows thoughts were interrupted by Knuckles walking into the room and standing by the door apparently to keep tabs on him. Shadow grabbed his head and thought, "Damn what would Maria want me to do? She wants me to make this world a better place for others but everyone I try to help ends up dead." He was cut of from his thinking process by Knuckles gasping. "Or worse." Shadow thought to himself as he looked at the possessed Knuckles.

The door reopened and there was Nazo again. He walked up to Shadow and looked at him with a grin on his face. "Well what do you think the main course of our meal should be? Do you have any preferences? Goose, veil, beef, seafood, pasta, anything? No?"" Shadow just gave him a dreadful glare. Nazo sighed and sagged his shoulders then he turned to Knuckles, "What about you any thoughts?" Knuckles just stood there unable to answer. "Of course not oh well I suppose that I'll choose." Nazo proceed to walk out of the room then turned back, "Well Knuckles don't just stand there like an idiot escort our guest to the dining hall." Knuckles walked over to Shadow and took him forcefully out of the room. Nazo stood watching and smiling for a moment before fallowing suit.

Nazo lead Knuckles, who was pushing Shadow, down a dark hallway to a large double door. On the way there, Shadow thought to himself. 'How come he's inviting me to his dinner? It's probably all poisoned...' his thoughts were finished as Nazo snapped his fingers and two robots, Metal Tails and Metal Amy, opened the doors for the three. Shadow peered at them as they stared at him with red glowing eyes. Knuckles then shoved Shadow's back forcing him to step through the big doors into the dining room. There in the dining room, sat a big table, covered in eating utensils. Shadow admitted to himself that he was very hungry...for he hasn't eaten in a long time. Nazo then sent Knuckles to his seat, leaving Shadow standing alone at the entrance. Nazo then walked up to the dark hedgehog. "Sit, I insist." he held out one extending arm towards a chair across from his own. Shadow slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. Nazo sat sown across from him, still grinning. But this time, his grin seemed friendly. If possible.

Metal Amy then came up to them, and placed nice looking salad with glasses of water in front of the three of them. Knuckles began eating, and Nazo picked up his fork. Shadow didn't move. His eyes were fixed on Nazo's. Nazo spoke up, "You do not trust me?" Shadow's eyes grew slimmer. Nazo reassured him, "Look...if I were to kill you, I'd do it with my bare hands...nothing sneaky like a poisoning. Eat." Nazo began to eat, along with Shadow a few moments later. Shadow liked the salad. One of the best he's ever had. "Well? How's the food?" Shadow swallowed and answered, "I'll give you credit for your food..." Nazo opened his arms and raised his wine glass. "Excellent! I would like to make a toast then!" Knuckles copied Nazo's positions. Shadow just watched them. "For impressing the one and only...Ultimate Life Form!" he bowed in his seat, gesturing to Shadow with respect, "I am truly honored to have you over for dinner."

Shadow raised his glass, a small sly smile showing on his face. He was planning on playing along to whatever his enemy's plan was.

Soon after a deliciously prepared steak was placed before them. Nazo declared, "Bonapetite." grabbed his silver fork and knife and began to delicately slice the meat.

Opposed to which Knuckles dove, grasped his meat and began to devour it with it still in his hands because he was of course still under mind control.

Shadow sat in his seat and starred at Knuckles for a moment and then gave Nazo a glare. Nazo saw this and looked up from his plate dabbing his chin with a napkin. "Well is the food not to your liking Project Shadow?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Shadow shook his head grabbed hi fork and knife and looked down at his plate. The steak was seasoned with rosemary and other herbs as well as a small lemon wedge that had been placed delicately on top. Shadow looked up again at Nazo who was still staring at him questionably, and then looked back down at his plate and began to saw through the meat. Nazo seemed satisfied and returned to his plate. Shadow lifted the first piece of steak and placed it in his mouth, slowly he closed his eyes and began to chew savoring the flavors of the steak.

Then he heard a sudden crash and looked around to see himself completely surrounded by the robots and Knuckles. "What is this now?!" Shadow questioned as he was lifted from his seat.

Nazo gazed at him with a sly look in his eyes and declared, "That is enough of that now I'm afraid. You've unwittingly eaten a serum which the doctor created. It is a very powerful form of truth serum at not even you will be able to resist it. Unfortunately it does take around forty eight hours for it to take affect so I'll just keep you in storage until then. Soon you will tell me everything I want to know."

And with that Shadow was dragged back off into the darkness.

--  
In a Dark Room

As Shadow lay on a bed, waiting out his capture patiently, he thought about what happened ten minutes prior to this. In a way, he laughed to himself. He actually thought it was quite comical. He lay there and thought of Knuckles, and how he might be able to escape with him before Nazo has him spill his heart out over the world's secrets. Shadow knew that Gerald had programmed him with all the world's most valuable fighting systems, and the like. Also secrets that should never be told to...especially to Nazo. Shadow kept himself from panicking. he had to get out before Nazo made him tell everything...

--  
On The City Streets

Sonic made a stop at a signal. the Tornado landed right beside him. Tails opened up the glass shield and called to Sonic, "Where do we go now, Sonic?" Eggman drove up on his hover craft...thing. Rouge was inside it, looking around for danger. Eggman spoke for Sonic, who was scratching his head. "From our position right now, we are supposed to go north. But from what we already know, Nazo most likely has robots waiting for us there...so let's head west towards another entrance to Eggman territory." he spoke very sophisticated. Sonic agreed, "Couldn't have said that better myself, Eggman!" Eggman spat back, "Exactly." Amy then popped her head out the Tornado's windshield. "When are we going to get there? It's getting crowded in here with all these boys!!"

Espio could be heard from inside the plane. "Well we would have a little more room if you didn't have that gigantic hammer!" Charmy copied him, "Yeah! Hammer!" "Shut Up Charmy." Sonic then hollered back, "Hey...shouldn't we go get Vector first? We could use all the help w could get..." Tails then spoke up, "Well we ARE right next to the Detective Agency, right?" Espio and Charmy both said, "Yeah!" Sonic then took the lead again, and announced, "Alright! To the Detective Agency we go!"

--  
Nazo's Lab

Shadow lay in the small room as the hours washed away. He knew that now all he had to do was bid his time. The door slid open and Shadow opened his eyes and tilted his head towards the door. The disgustingly familiar figure of Nazo strode through the door with Knuckles in tow.

Nazo declared, "Well my friend its time for lights-out and I'm going to leave you be for the night. I can trust you to stay put, correct?" Nazo then gave Shadow a quizzical look. Shadow sat up and glared at his captor. Nazo studied him for a moment and the smirked, "Of course I can. None the less I'll have the guardian in the room across the hall in case anything where to go array. Well adios then Project Shadow." And with that Nazo spun around waved his hand nonchalantly and exited with Knuckles.

The door closed on Shadow and he began to formulate his plan. The hours passed and the lab, eventually, went completely dark. Shadow waited a few more hours and then rose to his feet. "Now it's my chance!" Shadow thought to himself. He fired a chaos spear and destroyed the door. The alarms went off and Shadow knew his time was short so he bolted across the hall in his rocket shoes strait to Knuckles' room.

He fired another chaos spear and prepared himself. Knuckles burst out of the room and slammed Shadow into the wall with an unbelievable force. Shadow was completely baffled as to when Knuckles had ever been this powerful. Despite his confusion he lifted his hands up to attempt at removing Knuckles' hands from his throat. In response the newly empowered Knuckles flung him into another wall at the other end of the hallway. Shadow's bemusement continued when it became apparent to him he had been flung clear through the wall and into another hallway all together.

Now Shadow had enough and realized that he might just be out matched this battle. He made a quick choice and decided to make a break for it alone. Shadow dashed down the flashing red hallway. The sirens were suddenly interrupted by a loud and agonized cry, "Noooooo!" Shadow wanted to turn back for his friend but knew he could not.

As Shadow proceeded down the hallway two of Eggman's former robot guards blocked his path. Shadow simply smiled and let fly twin chaos spears each impaling their targets through the chest and making them explode. The black hedgehog plowed his way through the smoke and down the next hall. It was here that he was taken by surprise once again. In an instant Knuckles was upon him anew having burst through the wall on his left and landing an ungodly blow to Shadows face.

Shadow lay quivering on the ground devastated by the hit and was pinned there by Knuckles. His former cocky attitude had been replaced by true fear as he looked up to see that Knuckles' fur had gone into a reddish shade of black. Shadow looked on with pure terror in his eyes until he noticed that his foe did not bear a menacing face but instead that Knuckles was cry actual all out bawling with a great deal of pain adorning his expression.

Shadow could hear footsteps and gazed to his left to find Nazo smirking down at him. Nazo reached out to Knuckles and pulled a small metallic attachment from the back of his neck. "That's quite enough Knuckles thank you." said Nazo.

Knuckles quickly returned to his normal state of mind control and picked up the wounded Shadow. The hedgehog glared at Nazo before he asked, "What did y..."

Nazo cut him off. "What did I do to him you ask? Why I quite simply made an attachment for my devise. You see it plays images of all of his cute little friends being mercilessly slaughtered by yours truly and then makes you appear to be him. You see I knew you would attempt to escape tonight so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to test my devise. It just has that one unfortunate side effect of prolonged exposure causing death. Really it's your fault for underestimating him. He's always had this sort of power buried within him he just makes sure not to tap into it too often." Nazo chided.

Shadow called out in rage, "You bastard how could even you do something this sick!?"

Nazo shrugged, "Must run in the family I guess. But that's beside the point its now just about time to get all of those answers I want from you."

Sonic skidded to a stop outside the base that once belonged to Eggman. He looked back at the Tornado. "Tails! Reading anything?" the little fox called back through a microphone, "Not yet, Sonic! It's safe for now!" Sonic's attention was then turned back towards Eggman. "Now, the entrance should be right in there..." he pointed in a direction that showed a big metal hatch. Tails inquired, "It looks like a cargo or plane hangar..." Eggman then answered, "Precisely..." Sonic then turned towards the group, holding a thumbs-up. "Well, c'mon, guys!! Let's go get our buddies!"

Rouge couldn't help but feel quite upset of how Sonic was taking this so lightly. Even though she's used to keeping emotions out of business like this...she had a hard time dealing with it this time. She didn't have her best companion with her to make her feel better this time...she didn't have Shadow. For all she knew, he could be getting killed inside the building right in front of her, probably by her other favorite guy, the red echidna. She strapped on a belt full of equipment used for spying and sneaking. She dismounted the Egg-Mobile, and ran to the secret hatch door she used the last time she entered Eggman's base when she first met Shadow.

Shadow...

Amy saw Rouge head for that way and called after her. "Rouge! Where-" Eggman hushed her, she returned it with sticking out her tongue. "She will go a different way that ours. Sonic will do the same. I'm in charge of you two," Eggman pointed at Amy and Charmy. "And Tails, you take Espio and go in from the hangar...we'll take the sky-level route." Tails saluted Eggman and entered the hangar. Amy then looked up at Charmy, and the round human...who were both too high for her taste. "Hey...this sky-level entrance...where is it?" Eggman touched a control, and the flying hover craft zipped to a hole on the top of the base. Amy then acknowledged, "Oh." Charmy then gasped, "Oh Yay!! Let's go in! Let's go in!!"

Eggman and Amy both got quickly annoyed by Charmy's enthusiasm.  
Eggman lowered the hover craft and they began to enter the base...

--  
The Hallway

Shadow began to panic he was about to spill his guts on all the worlds secrets to Nazo the being spawned from pure evil. Nazo chuckled as he watched the expression on Shadow's face, "Well in about five minutes the truth serum will kick in and I must say that I am oh so exited to learn about the worlds defenses and of course my ultimate prize."

"I won't tell you jack you sick bastard! Do you enjoy your insanity!?" Shadow yelled.

"Please I enjoy every minute of it and I'm afraid that you really don't have a say in the matter. You will tell me everything you know whether you like it or not. But you do have a rather sharp tongue. I was going to make you like your good friend Knuckles behind you but on the other hand I suppose that your disposable. Now onto the matter of you leaving. I'm afraid you may try to bolt off again and then we would have trouble so do we need to break your legs or will you promise me that you won't try to escape?" Nazo questioned.

Shadow slowly nodded his head yes. He wasn't a coward but he wasn't an idiot either and he knew that there was a far greater chance of escape with working legs.

Nazo nodded in return and declared, "Good. Now Knuckles you are excused. Go off to Lab 72 for another season will you I find the music of your agony so incredibly delightful."

And with that Knuckles dropped Shadow and strode off down the hall. Shadow wanted to stop him but knew that he was not in the position to do anything.

Nazo watched as Knuckles exited the hallway then looked back at Shadow. "Now is the hour Project Shadow. And I want for you to tell me exactly where the powers of the Lost Ones resides."

Shadow struggled for a moment then he found himself blurt out, "Sector 139 below Prison Island." Shadow gasped and quickly put his hands over his mouth.

Nazo laughed, "Well that wasn't so hard now was it Shadow. Well that's all I really wanted so I'll be off to Prison Island now and don't worry you'll be left in the caring hands of Knuckles and the Metal Crew while I'm away. Hmph Prison Island never thought that I'd end up there but you know life is full of surprises." And with that said Nazo strode away leaving Shadow to his regrets.

Shadow stood in the dark hallway in solitude. He stared blankly at where Nazo had once been, "Dammit." he shook his head, he couldn't believe that the serum had actually worked! "Now I know Nazo's not screwing with me..." he searched around for an escape, then thought about something. "Maybe I shouldn't try to escape by force...hasn't done anything but given me bruises..." Shadow then heard a clap come from behind, "That's very good, hedgehog...you're starting to learn who's master of who." Shadow spun around and saw Metal Sonic leaning on a dark wall in the shadows. He could clearly see his red beaming eyes.

Shadow scoffed, "Haven't you tortured me enough for one day?" Metal Sonic barked back malevolently, "Why, Shadow...aren't we touchy today?" the black hedgehog showed his fangs, "What do you want?" he demanded in a low growl. Metal Sonic rose from the wall, and took a step towards Shadow. The black hedgehog didn't budge. "I wanted to welcome you, Shadow." Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" Metal bowed, "Master Nazo chooses favorites Shadow...and you're one of them. I wanted to welcome you; you are now one of us." now Shadow started to back away from the uncomfortably polite machine. "I don't want ANYTHING to do with any of you!!" the blue robot raised his head. "That's sometimes the case..." Shadow perked his ears up, "What did you say...?"

Metal Sonic waved his arm, gesturing Shadow to follow him. Shadow did so, thinking what could it hurt? Metal Sonic lead Shadow to a dark room with equipment that looked as if they were used for punishment and torture. Shadow felt it hard to breathe as he looked upon these sharp utensils. Suddenly, the door closed, and Shadow began to panic big time. he started to bolt to the door, but Metal Sonic caught his arm, and shoved him into a restraining position. He could feel Shadow's heart beating fast, and felt his breath exhale faster than normal. The signs of distress. He spoke slowly, trying to make the black hedgehog calm down. "Listen, Shadow...I'm off duty. Honestly, I don't like hurting you, or your friends for that matter. I just do it because it's my job. I'm not a sicko like Nazo..." Shadow's heart pounded a more steady beat, "I'm not going to attack you with these...I only wanted to let you see of the dangerous and wicked things Nazo has planned for your future if you don't behave the way he wants you to."

Shadow blinked, and slowly came out of Metal Sonic's grasp. Peering at all the torture devices he announced, "Nazo's an asshole!" Metal Sonic chuckled a bit too much like Sonic's own, and started heading to the door. Shadow followed him, and before long they were in front of Shadow's 'room'. Metal Sonic turned to Shadow, "You need rest. You look like you got hit in the head by a truck..." Shadow started to open his door, "I feel like it..." he entered his room, until Metal Sonic held him up for a couple more seconds, "You have a long day tomorrow...sleep in fear tonight..." he started laughing evilly and walked off. Shadow felt a tad threatened, but eventually shook it off and fell asleep on his bed.

--  
In a Dark Corridor

Rouge ran stealthily as she could, until she saw a light coming from a slightly opened door..."I wonder what that is..." she headed for it, and peered into the room, "Shadow...?"

The room flashed brilliantly and Rouge found herself forced to pull away from the ajar door and shield her eyes with her arm. It was then during that flash of light that she heard him.

Knuckles gave a cry of pain and hit the floor cringing in pain. The bolts in Lab 72 were active and doing their work quite effectively that being to cause as much pain as possible to their conductor as possible. In this case, Knuckles was that conductor.

Rouge recognizing the sound of Knuckles voice quickly removed her arm from her eyes so she could see and then forgetting herself in the moment sprinted over to him and crouched down besides him placing a gentle hand on his quivering shoulder. "Knuckles! Are you alright?! What's wrong?" Rouge questioned the injured echidna.

Knuckles having temporarily regained control of his body pointed too a switch on the other end of the lab and shouted, "Please turn that damn thing off!"

Rouge nodded quickly and complied running to the other end of the lab and flipping the switch off. The room immediately powered down and went dark. Rouge ran over towards Knuckles and reached her arms out as if to embrace him but then the guardian raised his gloved hand and held it out for her to stop. She came to a halt with a confused expression just a few feet away from him. Knuckles rose to his feet slowly growling and snarling as he did so then he raised his head and made eye contact with Rouge.

Rouge took a few fleeting steps back and then stopped herself. "Knuckles . . . . please . . . don't you remember me? It's Rouge we always used to . . . well I used to take your emerald and . . . you'd chase me. . . and maybe that's not the best example of what I should be talking about but we were friends right? Please Knucklehead snap out of it." Rouge begged her friend.

Knuckles clutched his head and groaned for a moment before he let his hands slide back down to his sides aside from the one hand which he used to cover one of his emerald green eyes. He stammered, "Please . . . Rouge get away . . . get Shadow and get out of here. I still can't help myself . . . I don't want to hurt any of my friends anymore . . . especially you Rouge."

Rouge was taken aback for a moment, "What does he mean especially me?" she thought to herself. "But Knuckles you've always been so strong you can beat this! Even if you are a Knucklehead no one can control you! And I could never leave you again especially after what happened last time." Rouge announced.

Knuckles stood their absorbing what he had heard for a moment and then let his other arm drop to his side he began to cry. "Rouge that bastard Nazo he put another machine on me in order to fight Shadow and . . . and . . . he made me see things . . . horrible things . . . I saw everyone . . . Sonic, Tails, Shadow, everyone be killed in front of my very eyes . . . and then he . . . he made me see you be murdered too! That sick freak he'd gone far enough but when he put you in there too it was just too much . . . and I lost control. I hurt Shadow really badly and I never want to see that happen to you by my hand or anyone else's." Knuckles divulged to her.

Rouge no longer feared for her own safety and ran to Knuckles and embraced him openly. Knuckles was surprised and began to blush but returned her embrace and let her head rest on his shoulder. And in a very rare moment Rouge actually began to cry onto Knuckle's shoulder. "Knux you gigantic idiot. You would . . . could never hurt me. Because . . . . because of how I feel about you."

"Because of how you feel about me?" Knuckles began to blush harder. "And . . . and just how is that?" Knuckles gulped.

"Please Knuxie I. . ." and Rouge was cut off there by the alarm going of and a radio voice informing the station of an intruder alert.

Rouge and Knuckles took off together and ran down the hallway with Knuckles stopping only once to take the useless chip out of his ear and smash it on the floor muttering to himself, "Perfect timing damned alarm now I'll never know."

The blue bipedal hedgehog jogged at the speed of around 120mph down the long-ass corridor. Then, something caught his eye. He skidded to a stop, and looked inside a room where the lights were dim, and he could see through the mirror. Inside were all the robots in their chambers...except for one. Sonic snarled to himself. Metal Sonic was absent from the rest. "Have to keep on my toes from here on...don't wanna have any..." he chuckled, "friends coming along."

he continued to run down the dark pathway, until he saw a dead end. he slowed to a stop and looked around. he saw a few options: break the dead end and continue through the other side. No...that would cause too much noise. Option #2: go into one of these doors...well I guess I'll do that. What'll it hurt? he thought to himself.

big mistake. as soon as he entered the room, a metallic hand grasped his throat, and began to hold him up into the air. Sonic struggled to get free, but it was futile. Metal Sonic's eyes glimmered in the darkness. Sonic felt sweat rolling down his forehead. "Well well well...what a surprise, Sonic! I wouldn't have imagined YOU'D be here!" his voice had a sarcastic tone. Sonic gulped, knowing he was screwed if things kept going this way.

Metal Sonic smiled, and was about to throw Sonic against the wall, until something stirred in the darkness. Metal Sonic quickly turned the way of the on-coming figure in defense, but to no avail. The black figure slammed into the machine causing Sonic to be released. The blue hedgehog regained balance and returned to the fight between Metal Sonic and...

Sonic gazed upon the two beating on each other, and still couldn't get a good glimpse of the charcoal colored savior. He found a switch, and turned it on revealing the darkened figure to be a badly injured Shadow the Hedgehog. Metal Sonic had a knife formed on his arm with drops of blood dripping from the tip. Shadow's quivering hand was covering his chest, which was also dripping blood. Sonic had figured it out. Shadow had waited for him to come, and the right moment...for Shadow to save his life. He knew what Metal Sonic was planning.

Sonic also noticed a bed, and Shadow's ring bracelets on it. This was Shadow's room...where they kept him. He then snapped back into reality, and saw Metal Sonic chase Shadow out of the room. Sonic then followed then, calling out Shadow's name. Shadow ran away from Metal Sonic to save his own life. Metal Sonic began catching up to Shadow...Shadow was getting weaker and weaker. Sonic quickly past the metal image of himself, and caught up to the running black hedgehog.

He called out, "Shadow! Are you alright, man?!" he noticed Shadow was skating with a wincing face. He could tell his black friend wouldn't hold out much longer. Sonic then looked back at Metal Sonic still on their tails, with his knife. Sonic then turned back to Shadow. "Don't worry buddy! I'll handle him for you!" Shadow faced Sonic, and Sonic could tell Shadow meant to thank him, but Sonic sped back too fast for him to answer.

As Sonic turned around to face Metal Sonic, Shadow stopped and decided to watch, just in case his assistance would be needed. At some times, Sonic would be beating Metal, and some other times it would be the other way around. Sonic then was caught, cornered about to be sliced, then he heard Shadow's voice. "Stay away from him!" and a powerful lightning blast shot down from the ceiling and electrocuted Metal Sonic.

Sonic jumped away, and ran over to the now collapsed Shadow. Sonic then asked, "Hey, Shadow...what were you doing?!" Shadow said without moving, "I wanted to give you a chance to escape...it doesn't matter if I get out..." Sonic then started to pull Shadow to his feet, "C'mon, we'll go together! Get up-" Shadow didn't budge. "Sonic...i can't move. Leave without me...they won't do anything to me anyways..."

Sonic protested, "Yes they will! They'll find a way to really hurt you-" Shadow interrupted, "Like I'm not hurt enough already..." his tone had sarcastic humor. Sonic half-smiled, then peered back at the robot, who had begun to regain his functions. He looked back at Shadow, lying on the floor, and said, "Listen...you know how hard it is for me to leave a friend behind..." Shadow nodded. "Sonic get out of here while you still can. i swear...it's not worth saving me for if you get stuck here..."

Sonic started, "Eggman and everyone is here too..." Shadow demanded, "Tell them to leave. Escape while you guys can...if it makes your heroic pitiful heart feel any better...I'll ask this of you..." Sonic questioned, "Yeah...?" "When you guys are stronger, come back and get me out of here too." Sonic stood up, and nodded, "I promise buddy. We'll come back and save ya."

Before sprinting to the exit, he looked down at Shadow, whose eyes were now closed, laying on his side on the cold floor. Sonic's guess was Shadow passed out after telling him to scram. He also looked at his bleeding chest. Just before running away from Metal Sonic...who was now walking up to them, he said, "Make sure you bind his wounds! If you don't...the next time we meet will be your last moments alive." and with that, Sonic ran off...leaving Shadow in the hands of Metal Sonic.

--

Again we don't own any of these characters but we've stated so many a time so stop trying to sue us. . . that means you Shadlay.

Knuxfan: Hehe I'm responsible for a lot of the drama and the bit of Knouge romance at the end there which I'm actually quite proud of and Shadfan is of course as always a great asset to the story and a personal friend who is responsible for the that dramatic ending Shadow scene as well as many others throughout the story. Hope you've enjoyed thus far and keep reading and sending us reviews to know how you feel and see if we can change anything next time around. Also continue to send the milk and cookies I don't know how I'd do this without them.


	4. AN

**A/N:**

**Well we're going to stop writing this story sorry to inform you all. I don't know maybe its because the chapters are too long or what have you but no one but Shadlay has reviewed it (thanks for the reviews btw Shadlay. But anyways we've decided that if we don't get seven reviews by the end of the week then there's really no point in writing it. If we had seven more reviews we would continue but that's just not that likely from what I've seen so far so unless we get those reviews its good bye.**


	5. The Gang's All Here

_**Warning have a lot of time before you try to read this chapter it is LONG**_

Charmy sprawled on the other end of a trip wire chuckling out loud, "Whoops looks like that wire was set up to the alarm sorry guys

Charmy sprawled on the other end of a trip wire chuckling out loud, "Whoops looks like that wire was set up to the alarm sorry guys!"

Eggman in the meantime was having difficulty restraining Amy who had brandished her hammer and was attempting to advance towards Charmy. "Listen your upbeat attitude is getting on everyones nerves and I believe that for you the wisest choice would be to buzz on back to the foxes house before the pink one here smashes you like the bug you appear to be." Eggman strained as he began to grow exhausted from holding Amy back.

"Let me go! I just want to SWAT A FLY is all no problems with a little PEST EXTERMINATION is there!" Amy barked as she swung her hammer rapidly from side to side.

Charmy chuckled a bit more and then saw the look of serious worry on Dr. Eggman's person and the killer intent in Amy's malicious eyes and rose off the ground and out of the base waving, "Heh well I'll see you guys later good luck on the rescue."

"I hate that little bug so much right now! How am I supposed to save Shadow and Knuckles with this alarm going off?!" Amy pouted.

"Well quite frankly were not. I'm going to giv the mission abort signal it's far to risky with those metallic monsters out there as well as Nazo himself." Eggman stated while pressing a button on his hover craft.

"What?! No. Not without Shadow and Knuckles were not leaving and plus what about Sonic and Rouge they're in there too."

Just as she finished a blue streak of light passed the group and exited the base. Eggman, Tails, and Amy all quickly fallowed suit.

Once outside Tails and Amy advanced on Sonic bombarding him with questions. "Sonic where did you get those bruises were you in a fight?" "Did you see either Shadow or Knuckles?" "Are they on their way right now?" Sonic was about to answer when he heard a large crash and looked to the side of the base where it had originated which was now covered in a haze of dust and debris. Everyone continued to stare while getting ready for battle when from out of the dust who should appear but Knuckles and Rouge.

After a short hug and knuckle pounding reunion Knuckles questioned, "Where's Shadow didn't you find him?"

Sonic gazed at his feet as though his lines were written there and related his tale to the others.

In the meantime Metal Sonic had regained full functions and was carrying Shadow to the med bay where the knife wound would be repaired. Along the way they passed Lab 72 and noticed the door destroyed and surprisingly all Metal Sonic could do was grin and laugh his jovial laugh when he had seen it. "Well a least the other was more lucky than you huh sleepyhead?" he chuckled freely and resumed his route with the unconscious Shadow.

The Sonic gang having heard of Shadow's fate grew grim and Amy openly shed tears but the doctor swiftly reminded them that there was little time for this and that they must return to Tails' base and plot anew. And so one by one the Sonic gang made their departure. Leaving with the joy of retrieving one of their old comrades and the sorrow of leaving another behind.

--

Tail's Home

--

Ding Dong...Cream opened Tails' front door to reveal the green crocodile Vector, holding flowers and looking quite nervous. Cream smiled at her friend. "Hello, Vector...may I help you...?" he smiled and waved back at her and said, "Yes, hello there little Cream! I just wanted to see how your mother was doing...I brought her these..."

Cream gazed upon the flowers. Oh how she loved flowers. Her eyes started to sparkle, as she looked back up to Vector's face smiling. "Thank you so much!" she took the flowers, and ran inside. Vector followed her, and noticed Vanilla asleep on the couch. he sat in a chair beside her, and waited for Cream to finish setting up the flowers in a nice vase he didn't know Tails had. Cream pranced back into the room, and sat next to her mother.

The soft rabbit looked over to Vector, "It's real nice of you to come and look after us...my mommy appreciates it too..." she looked at the floor. "Vector?" he said calmly, "Yes? What is it?" she looked into his eyes with tears beginning to stream down her fuzzy cheeks, "What do you think is happening? Do you think they'll be alright? I'm so worried..."

he patted her head, "Don't worry. I received a call from my good friend, Espio. You remember him, don't you?" she nodded. "He informed me that they had to retreat to form a new plan and to gain more power for our side." Cream's eyes went wide, and she then tightly hugged Vector. he held her, reassuringly. "Did he say anything about Knuckles...? His face...his face when he..."

Vector then said in a positive tone, "Don't worry Cream. he said they recovered Knuckles. they're headed this way now, safe and sound." Cream looked up at Vector's eyes, and a big grin showed up on her wet face. she nuzzled her face in his scaly skin...he pondered how it didn't hurt her. "Oh! I'm so thankful!" Cream shouted.

Vanilla started to stir on the couch. Cream glanced over at her mother. the mother rabbit sat up, weakly, and opened her eyes to fins Vector hugging her child, comforting her. "Oh...Vector...hello." she said almost out of breath. Cream came bouncing into her mom's arms, Vanilla returning her tight hug. Cream answered her mom's questions, and Vector filled her in with the situation.

Vanilla then said after they were done, "So...we're waiting until they return? And Knuckles is for sure alright?" she began to hold Cream tighter at the sound of saying the red echidna's name. Vector then said, "Don't worry, ma'am. Espio said he was feeling much better; he was fully himself once again." she smiled, then her face got serious again.

"How's everyone else?" Vector slightly shrugged, "To be truthful, i suppose they're alright as well. He did say they had to retreat, but that could mean anything. Espio would let me know if anyone was hurt before they get here. So i wouldn't worry you two." Vanilla's smile returned and the mother and daughter snuggled each other's faces...with Vector turning on the TV as the three of them waited for the gang to come back home.

--  
Med-Lab

Metal Sonic placed the unconscious Shadow on a white table...which slowly turned into white with red spots...Shadow's bleeding wasn't stopping from his blade-to-the-chest wound. Metal Sonic felt sort of bad for this...he didn't mean to hurt Shadow. but, seeing as things were back then, Shadow just got in the way of his enemy; Sonic the Hedgehog. as he started to put pressure on Shadow's wound, and started bandaging it, he was trying to understand why Shadow had protected Sonic back there.

He still couldn't get why...why would he protect someone who he utterly despises...unless...Shadow really thought of Sonic as a dear friend who's worth getting cut by a blade for? Metal Sonic decided to forget about these questions and wait for Shadow to wake up later to find the truth behind everything for himself.

--  
Meanwhile on Prison Island

The alarms were sounding as a group of robot guards cluttered around the large sealed door in front of them and prepared themselves to fire at will. There was one last sound of a struggle from the other side of the door and then complete silence. Several minutes passed and nothing happened. One of the robot guards eventually had the confidence to stand up and look questioningly at the other only to be the first to be taken down by the metal door which was sent flying.

Seconds later Nazo stood alone in a room filled with the metallic carcasses of the guards . His great ego allowed him to grin at the feeble attempts to stop him in his advance as he proceeded onto his goal. He stopped just feet away from his goal with only one obstacle remaining between him and the power the power he sought. A large metallic door with yellow warning strips along its face.

--  
Tails' Home

As Vector sat watching T.V. and chatting with Cream a bell at the front door signified the coming of their friends. Cream practically jumped out of her chair as she ran to the door to greet them.

The first at the door were Tails and Sonic each of whom were slightly but not too surprised to be meet with the joyous hugs of the small bunny. While this took place Vector helped Vanilla to the door. Next in were Amy and Espio then Eggman and Charmy. Cream waited with excitement and finally shrieked with joy as she saw Knuckles and Rouge enter.

Cream was going to run over and embrace her lost now found friend when she realized that something was holding her back. She looked over her shoulder to see her mother holding her back. Cream squirmed a little and then said, "Mommy why are you holding me Knuckles is back?"

Vanilla looked on at Knuckles with concern in her eyes and tightened her grip.

Knuckles looked on for a moment with shock and then looked at the floor and shock his head . When he looked back up he proclaimed solemnly, "Please I really have to analogize. . ." he looked around the room, ". . . to everyone. But especially you Vanilla. I never wanted to hurt you and I never would have but I was controlled and well if you still don't trust me I understand and I won't hold it against you."

Vanilla let go of Cream with tears in her eyes, "Oh Knuckles it's me who should be sorry for not trusting you."

As Cream was about to give Knuckles his hug he began to sway and then collapsed but was caught by the nearby Rouge. "Knuckles!" they all gasped in shock.

"He's probably exhausted from the hell that Nazo put him through. When I walked in it seemed like he was having Knuckles tortured just for fun." Rouge explained as she laid him on the couch.

Cream understood, and spun around to face Sonic, "I'll wait till he feels better!" she then glanced around at everyone. Sonic grabbed a chair, and relaxed in it, Amy had an ice bag and held it against Sonic's bruised arm, while Tails talked to Eggman, forming the next plan already, and Rouge was tending to Knuckles. Espio and Charmy re-joined Vector in their team of detectives, and writing down certain weapons and gadgets they'd need.

She knew something was wrong...but couldn't think of it...she glanced back at Rouge. for some reason, she thought something didn't look quite right with the white bat...then it hit her. When Cream used to look at Rouge, her white fur stood out because she would always be standing right next to Shadow's black fur...but this time...

"Where's Shadow...?" Cream gasped. the rest of the team, excluding Vector, went silent. Vector spoke up, "What? What DID happen to him? Wasn't he with you?" he pointed at Rouge. She didn't have time to shake her head; Sonic started to mumble, "Shadow...told me to leave him...he couldn't move in his condition...he..." Vector's eyes went wide. "In his condition?! Is he alright?!"

Sonic responded, "He's alright...but he had me promise him that'd I'd come back to save him...and will keep that promise." Sonic joined Tails and Eggman and asked, "So. What do we need to do to get Shadow back?" Cream saw this, as her worried face turned into a smile. With Sonic around, everything felt as if it'll all be alright. she knew Sonic would save Shadow...she could feel it.

--  
Nazo's Secret Base

Shadow awoke to find himself in a white room laying on a white hospital bed with a few dark red spots that Shadow assumed were his blood. He tried to sit upright but suddenly began to feel woozy. His vision began to waver and he decided it was best to lay back down on the bed.

As Shadow laid on the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed he decided to take this opportunity to inspect his wound. As he looked at his chest where Metal Sonic had stabbed him he noticed that the wound had been bandaged quite nicely and that the pain he formerly feel was no longer hindering him.

Not long after the silence of the room was destroyed by the sound of yelling from the other side of the door obviously an enraged Nazo on the warpath. Shadow couldn't hear all of the conversation through the thick walls but he was able to pick up the gist of it. The one who Nazo was yelling at was Metal Sonic who Nazo had apparently left in charge while he was out. Nazo seemed to be angry that Metal Sonic had let his favorite plaything Knuckles get away and the near death of Shadow had a role in the conversation as well. Surprisingly Metal Sonic simply stood there and tried to answer his bosses many questions in the best way possible and didn't even attempt to defend himself.

A few seconds after the bickering had come to an end both Nazo and Metal Sonic entered the room. Shadow made no attempt to raise himself from his bed after all Nazo wasn't worth his time or effort. But soon it became apparent that Nazo had just about as much interest in speaking to Shadow as the black hedgehog did to him. Nazo immediately began barking orders to Metal Sonic that Shadow was to be put on 24/7 guard and that he should never leave his eyesight. And then as Nazo was exiting the room he had the guile to stop in the doorway, turn his head so he could show off his grin and chide, "Oh and do have fun."

As Nazo exited the room Metal Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned his attention towards Shadow lying in his bed and he knew that if he ever wanted his question answered now was as good a time as any.

Metal Sonic drew closer to Shadow as the black one didn't leave the machine's gaze. Shadow was prepared to use up whatever energy he had left to attempt to defend himself, but he already knew it was in vain. He waited for Metal Sonic to say something. After a few moments, Metal Sonic started his questioning, "Back there...if you remember-" Shadow quickly, but quietly interrupted him, "I do..."

Shadow's tone was cold. Metal Sonic did feel bad about it, but didn't allow Shadow to see it. "Back there...I realized something made my mind fly in awe...and I would like for you to answer it." Shadow's glare softened a bit. Metal Sonic continued, "Wasn't it true...that you and Sonic were enemies at one point?" Shadow replied, "That's true...we hated each other." Metal Sonic shifted his stance and asked, "What happened? How are you two...'friends' now?"

Shadow closed his eyes. He felt the warmth of Amy's hand as she pleaded him to help Sonic, as he remembered Maria's true wish. Shadow's eyes then snapped open to face Metal Sonic. "I was the one who was at fault for our hatred towards each other. I willingly helped Eggman unlock the secrets to the Eclipse Cannon...and released the Biolizard. I was the one who caused so much destruction those 24 hours..."

Metal Sonic waited in Shadow's pause. "Then...as I stood in one of the control rooms on ARK, I stood there watching the Earth thinking, 'This is going to be the last time i see this disgusting planet...full of humans.'...one of Sonic's friends, Amy, came and found me there. She pleaded for me to help Sonic save the planet...because everyone down there deserved a happy life to enjoy each other and themselves. That's when it hit me. Maria's wish was not to destroy the planet; it was to save it from any harm."

Shadow took a deep breath, "I met up with Sonic and Knuckles as they were about to use the Master Emerald's power to reverse the power of the Chaos Emeralds...but the Biolizard stood in their way. i chose to fight it to give them more time. As I defeated the lizard, it teleported to the outside of the ARK, pulling the space station towards the Earth. Sonic and I used our super powers to fight and Chaos Control the space station back to where it belonged in outer space...but in the act of doing so...my power of being super ran out, and I fell towards the Earth."

"Dr. told me later, after I was released by Rouge, that I had died...and he found me and returned me back to normal, back to life...but ever since that fight I had along side Sonic against the Final Hazard, I guess you could call us allies instead of enemies. Sonic and I even fought along side each other to defeat you, Black Doom...Solaris...any threat."

Metal Sonic stared at Shadow letting his story sink in. "So let me get this straight...you used to be evil?" Shadow shook his head. "No. I never meant to be like that. Prof. Gerald tampered with my memories while I was locked up in Prison Island. He changed what Maria said from 'Protect the planet' to 'destroy the humans'. I guess you could say the Prof. went insane after he heard that GUN took away his life's work, and his granddaughter."

Metal Sonic then understood. "I have one more question." Shadow stayed quiet. "Why did you sacrifice yourself to protect Sonic last night?" Shadow contemplated on telling the robot the truth or not. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Even though I may not like humans...or people...I can't stand seeing them getting killed before my eyes...especially when I can do something about it. Gerald might have though about it...but he forgot something when he sent me to kill everyone; he gave me a pure soul whether he liked it or not. Because of this...I became a natural protector...he gave to me as an instinct...not a job."

Metal Sonic nodded, and leaned against the cold wall. "Now what are we going to do...?" Shadow still laid there silent. "Thanks by the way." came from Shadow. Metal Sonic answered, "No problem." Shadow then asked one of his own questions, "What does Nazo really have planned with me? You have to know something..." Metal Sonic answered, "Even as loyal as me, he doesn't trust his information within my mind. he doesn't tell anyone what he plans next...we'll have to wait and see..."

just as Metal Sonic finished his sentence, they heard Nazo's angry voice coming up the hallway to the room where they resided in...Metal Sonic announced with a bit of humor, making Shadow smile slightly, "Speak of the devil..."

"SHADOW!" bellowed Nazo as he made his way to the med bay where Shadow and Metal Sonic were waiting.

The black hedgehog sat up with a rather bemused expression. "What does he want? He was in here just a few minutes ago and didn't have anything to say to me and as far as I know I haven't broken any of his rules since then."

Metal Sonic looked at Shadow and declared, "Who knows? He often comes back into a room just after giving orders to give some sudden new ones."

"Ha! Do you think he just makes all this up as he goes?" Shadow asked.

Metal Sonic pondered it for a moment and then said, "Maybe he might just but that just doesn't seem possible."

Their conversation was cut short by Nazo storming into the room and glaring at the two of them he fumed, "You large hunk of scrap metal! I pay you to be a soldier and a guard not so you can sit down and have little tea time conversations with the prisoners! No as for you Shadow I'm not in the mood for any lip from you right now so as we go to lab 72 you're going to be escorted by Mecha Knuckles and Mecha Shadow."

"Wait what?" Was all the bewildered Shadow had time to say before the two robots tackled him and restrained his arms dragging him out of the room with Nazo folding his arms behind his back and taking the lead strode out of the room.

Metal Sonic soon ran out of the room and up to Nazo saying, "Sir I know I'm not supposed to ask you but would you mind telling me what we're going to do down in lab 72?"

Nazo obliged quickly and sharply, "Well since you lost my old plaything I need a new one and seeing as I already have all of the information I require out of Project Shadow I intend to use him in my latest tests." After Nazo had finished he walked through the door of lab 72 with Shadow and the two robots and it slid shut behind them leaving Metal Sonic alone and with a dilemma at hand.

Before long, Shadow looked up to see a new set of lights shining on him, let alone a new room he was in. Mecha Knuckles and Mecha Shadow both carried him to the center of a grid-lock patterned floor, and stepped away from him. Shadow, a little confused, glanced around the room, he found strange markings on the walls...that soon became familiar to him. They were scratch marks from Knuckles' spikes!

Shadow's facial expression didn't change, but he suddenly felt more alarmed than he used to be. Nazo then walked in front of him followed by Metal Sonic. "You see, Project Shadow...you were brought here so I can run some tests on you..." as he said this, Shadow noticed brighter beams of lights shot at him, but he quickly dodged it, with just barely feeling his wound. Nazo's expression turned into amused.

"The point is to stay still and see if your body can handle it..." Shadow turned back to Nazo, "And why the hell would I do that?!" Nazo smiled, "Whether you like it or not, this will happen; you're just prolonging the inevitable." Shadow snarled at Nazo, distracted. Metal Sonic noticed another beam of light started to shine and shot at Shadow from behind. "Behind you!" Metal Sonic shouted as his reflexes took over.

Shadow rolled over to his side, and barely missed the beam of light. Nazo slowly turned to Metal Sonic and said, "What did you just say?" Metal Sonic backed away and turned his head from his master. "Nothing." Nazo then turned back to Shadow, who was watching his every move. Nazo proudly walked over to a machine and tapped a few buttons. "Don't even try to run, Shadow...there's no escaping from this device."

When Nazo pressed one more button, the whole grid-lock floor glowed, and several streams of light shot into Shadow's body. One beam for each limb, torso, and heart. Metal Sonic listened to Shadow's scream as the lights pierced him, sending him falling backwards onto the ground. Nazo spoke with power, "You see now, Shadow...you know what kind of power i have to share with you. Imagine it, your chaos powers with my machinery...together we can have supreme power!"

Shadow slowly stood back up to face Nazo's evil grin. "I would NEVER be on your side..." Shadow's body started to glow white. "I'd be dead before I'd be with you!" his fists shot out from both his sides and white beams shot from his hands. he aimed for the machine that caused him pain, and destroyed it in one blow. it exploded and smoke came from the burning scrap metal. Metal Sonic abandoned Nazo and ran out of the smoke, seeing Shadow run into the smoke. the black hedgehog tackled Nazo, and they rolled on the ground for a few moments breaking machinery as they knocked into the devices laid all around the room.

As the smoke cleared out, Metal Sonic noticed that Shadow was the one who seemed as if he were winning...then Nazo pulled out a small device and placed it on Shadow's shoulder. It sent electricity waves through Shadow's body; Shadow twitched every time it sent a wave. Metal Sonic then saw Nazo about to slam his hand in Shadow's face, but he quickly interfered. He pushed Shadow away from Nazo and Nazo away from Shadow.

"What are you doing?!" Nazo exclaimed. Shadow just fell to the floor, with shock waves still running through him. Metal Sonic spoke up, "You two should fight. It solves nothing as of now." Nazo got up, dusted off his knees and hands, and watched Shadow writhe in pain. "Metal Sonic then gave orders to Metal Sonic. "Get him up and follow me...we're doing things my way...whether he likes it or not." Metal Sonic gave Shadow a worried look, but then grabbed him and helped Shadow walked behind Nazo, with Mecha Knuckles and Mecha Shadow watching their every move.

--  
Tails' house

As Knuckles began to regain consciousness he heard voices in the middle of a conversation. Knuckles wondered to himself who was it that was talking so he began to open his eyes. Only seconds latter did he realize that he he made a big mistake.

He saw fire and smoldering machienes as well as scorched earth all around him. But he had seen all of this before so that was not what he found so disturbing. He soon noticed Rouge, Sonic, the Chaotix gang, Tails Amy, and even Shadow fleeing from some dark deviants. And Knuckles began to run with them and thats when he noticed them. All of he Mecha gang were chasing after them attempting to catch someone and bring them to their fate.

Knuckles soon saw them begin to catch up and he ran faster all of them did as fast as they could but it was hardly enough. And a slip later Knuckles peered to his left where on of his dearest friends once was only to see the metallic hands clasp around her and pull her back. Knuckles reached out and called her name and she did the same. Their hands were no only centimeters apart and then she was pulled back even further by those mechanical menaces and into an ever climbing wall of something hat was hot and orangish yellow was the best Knuckles could recall. He yelled out one last time as her wings disappeared into the substance.

As Knuckles awoke he did so with a start sitting up strait with sweat dripping down his forehead. He began to recall that he was only dreaming and that all was well in this world. Knuckles looked to his side to find a worried Cream who proclaimed, "Are you alright Mr. Knuckles it looked like you were having a horrible dream?"

Knuckles thought for a minute and then gave her a little forced smile and said, "Yeah it was nothing. Nazo made me undergo some scary things and I think that that's what's going on just some memories."

Cream calmed down a little but still had something of a skeptical look about her, "Well ok Mr. Knuckles if you say so. Everyone is in the basement discussing the new plan off how to save Mr. Shadow."

Knuckles quickly rose from the couch and began to descend down to the basement when he heard Cream say, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself Mr. Knuckles."

He stood their on the steps for a moment before he gave her a thumbs up and reassured her, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." He then went into the meeting room with all the others.

Cream was left alone with her mother up stairs and a depressed look came over her usually happy features, "I hope so Mr. Knuckles. I hope so."

In the basement Knuckles entered the room and was greeted by everyone and then introduced to their knew plan. "Well I hope you don't mind Knuckles but we're going to need to use the Master Emerald again." declared Sonic grinning and rubbing a hand behind his head.

Knuckles gestured by shaking his hands out in front of him and saying, "Please go ahead after what happened it's the least I can do."

"Well that's good 'cause here's the plan." said Tails who continued to divulge that their plan was to hook up the master emerald to the X-Tornado and use its energy to fire a large beam at the base that would cause it to become volcanically active while they rush in through the hole and retrieve Shadow.

Knuckles solemnly nodded after Tails had finished. He knew that it was time to end this.

--

Back in the Lab

--

As Metal Sonic helped Shadow follow Nazo, Nazo started to talk, "I have very special plans for you, Project Shadow..." Shadow lifted his head a little bit to reassure he was listening. "I found this machine on Prison Island...they say Prof. Gerald created a being which holds supreme power...obviously they meant you. They also said he created a machine to harness it's energy and power...i didn't believe them until now."

Nazo stepped into another room first, with Metal Sonic and Shadow in tow. Nazo turned to the Mecha's and ordered, "I don't need of your services as of now...stay outside this door. if anything odd happens, keep to your orders and seal off the base." with that, he turned back to Metal Sonic and waved his hand. Metal Sonic moved away from Shadow as an even bigger machine than before lowered from the ceiling above Nazo.

when the machine landed, Nazo turned towards Shadow, and presented the machine to him using hand gestures. "This, is the machine your creator built to operate your abilities and harness your will." Shadow looked up at the magnificent machine. he had no idea... Nazo talked again, "And don't even try to break it...i read that Gerald also programmed a self-defense unit inside the robot especially for your type of power.

The front hatch connected to the robot opened up behind Nazo. Nazo's piercing eyes watched Shadow as the black one observed the unfamiliar machine before him. Metal Sonic gazed upon the robot as well.. he hasn't seen anything this gigantic in his time of living. Nazo then spoke with patience, "I suggest you step into the capsule..." Shadow glanced at Nazo, then the open hatch of the enormous robot.

"I don't think so..." he simply stated slightly backing away.  
Nazo then got serious..."Now, let's not fuss over this shall we? It just makes things...difficult."

--  
Outside of Nazo's Lab

"Jezz where the heck is Knuckles he's been gone for nearly half an hour now." Sonic rapidly tapped his foot to the ground in anticipation.

"Sonic thats just not fair of you. Angel Island is pretty far away and Knuckles can't be as fast as you are." Amy jeered.

"Now now everyone lets all calm down. No use fighting each other." Eggman nervously stated as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face.

Just as Amy was about to go off on Eggman for interjecting on their conversation when Tails looked to the horizon and cried out, "Everyone look I think thats him up their." As everyone turned to look they saw that it was indeed Knuckles soaring through the air with the Master Emerald in tow.

"'Bout time." Sonic chided the echidna as he landed near the group.

Knuckles gave Sonic a death stare and wrapped his fist into a ball but then calmed down with a deep breath and loosened up. "Look Sonic now is not the time for this. Are you about ready Tails?" knuckles said.

Tails was rushing around the X-Tornado and the Master Emerald with wires in his hands as he proclaimed, "Almost . . . right . . . about . . . NOW!" he exclaimed as he plugged the finally two plugs together before he was electrocuted.

"Tails!" everyone yelled at once as they ran over to check on their friend.

Tails had sat back up, rubbing the back of his head, and muttering some very obscene language to himself.

"Tails?!" Amy explained shocked that the cute little fox knew such language.

Tails stood up and shock his hands in front of him quickly apologizing to the group before he jumped into the X-Tornado.

"When you're ready Foxboy." said Rouge.

All of them were excited now and focused on the mountain.

Tails nodded then pushed several buttons in the cockpit saying to himself, "Don't worry you can do this everyone's counting on you." Before he declared, "Charging the lazer."

Sonic muttered, "Ok time for some heroics Shadow's counting on them for once." Then he yelled to the group, "Ok guys remember it's a quick strike in and out."

"Fifty percent charged!"

Rouge was telling herself, "Just keep your eyes on the prize." Then she shouted to Knuckles, "Hey I'm ready but I think Knucklehead here might not be up to it." with a slight grin on her face.

"Seventy percent charged!"

"You shouldn't worry about me Batgirl I was just hoping you don't slow us down too much. " Knuckles called to Rouge in a playful manner. 'I've got to protect them all and save Shadow I know someone who would be devastated if we couldn't find you.' he looked at Rouge as he thought this last bit.

"One hundred percent charged! Aiming!"

"Lets do our best."Vector stated.

"To rescue Shadow." Charmy mused.

"Save the world." Espio ventured.

"Save our friends." Amy declared.

"And get these bastards out of my lab forever!" Eggman yelled.

"FIRING!" Tails shouted as a large beam of energy hit the wall of the mountain and opened a hole it and passing strait through the other side.

"Come on then gang. Lets go to help our friend. FOR SHADOW!" Sonic yelled as he charged in.

All the others were right on his heels but sweet dropped from the sides of their heads at the last over dramatic comment by Sonic.

Nazo stepped towards Shadow with haste as Shadow almost didn't have time to move; he didn't know what to do because Nazo was coming too fast to be 'usual Nazo'. Nazo then grabbed Shadow's arms, restraining him, and literally started dragging him to the open hatch. Shadow was surprised when he couldn't over-power Nazo just by pulling back. When Nazo pulled Shadow close enough to the machine's opened hatch, Nazo spun around, throwing Shadow right into the capsule.

Shadow twirled around just to find the hatch door already closed. 'Shit...' he thought to himself. He could hear Nazo's voice from outside the capsule, and turned to see him standing on the ground. "Don't you think it's quite comfortable in there? It's just your size." Shadow noticed he was raised higher now, he had to look down to see Nazo's face, and Metal Sonic standing with distance.

Shadow barked back, "Enough joking around! Get me out of here!" Nazo started to laugh harder and harder. He calmed himself down, and whipped a tear from his eye. "Oh, my...you still don't get it do you? Don't you ever see why I call you Project Shadow?" Shadow remained silent. He DID wonder why he sometimes switched his name from time to time. Nazo continued, "It's because you are who you are. There's no running from it Shadow, you can't escape what you're created to do."

Shadow felt something touch his arms and legs. "What...?" just as he was going to look, the things that touched him punctured his limbs and shocked them. After the shock, he couldn't move his arms or legs anymore...he could still move his head though. He looked back at Nazo. "Just what are you doing?! What is this thing doing to me?" Nazo smiled back at Shadow, who obviously gave up struggling and now just asked questions.

"I told you this machine was created to harness your abilities and control them. I have control over this machine...which means your powers are now mine to do as I please with...now, let's start on your friends...they'll probably be coming here anytime now..." Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred and an alarm started immediately after. Metal Sonic received a transmission from the main computer room. "Nazo sir! It appears we were hit by a massive power source! If we don't act right away, we'll lose too much power!"

Nazo turned away from Shadow and faced Metal Sonic, "Perfect timing...do i know your friends, or do I, Project Shadow?" Shadow snarled at him. Metal Sonic interrupted them again, "Nazo...if we wish to survive, the best plan is to evacuate! I don't want to be down here when the fires hit the energy rooms..." Shadow looked at a camera showing the outside of the base inside the robot he was in. he saw the Tornado far off in the distance. 'Tails...'

Shadow then felt the robot he was in rise up higher; the machine was now standing, and he was in the torso, wrapped inside wires and the like...not being able to move. He realized why Nazo needed him...he was the only one who could operate this machine, and Nazo changed the programming so Nazo could control Shadow, who was controlling the robot! Shadow then felt so stupid for letting Nazo controlling him like this.

Nazo then looked up at the robot. "Now, Shadow...let's go greet your friends." he jumped and landed on the robot's shoulder. the clear screen that was letting Shadow see the outside world closed up with a metal cockpit slide door, and Shadow could now see what was going on outside through screens showing in front of him on metal squares. it was like being inside a computer room; screens everywhere. He could see what was going on all around him, even what was going on somewhere else inside the base.

He heard Nazo speak again, "Metal Sonic...you follow us. Tell the rest of your kind to engage in the attack plan I told you against Shadow's friends." Metal Sonic sadly nodded, and did what he was told. Nazo then tapped on the metal shoulder underneath him, and said, "Alright, Shadow! I'm ready to go!" without wanting to, Shadow could feel the robot taking his energy needed in order to move its legs. before he knew it, the robot he was in moved its way out of the room and down the corridor towards the outside of the base...to go 'greet' his friends...and there was nothing he could do about it.

Metal Sonic flew beside Nazo's level next to the giant robot and thought, 'Shadow...hang on...when I get the chance I'll help you. But...first I must stop the other robots from attacking your friends in secret...' Shadow sighed inside the robot, feeling nervous...waiting to see the gang's faces in his line of fire.

Sonic and gang had entered the base and proceeded into one of the main hallways. As they were running Eggman and Tails discussed how much time they had.

"Well if we hit the stabilizers directly we should have around two hours before the base is completely flooded with magma." Tails informed his genius cohort.

"But if we were of we'll have to wait for the fires to get them that would give us some more time." Eggman countered to the fox.

"True . . . but what if . . ." Tails was cut of by a beam of energy shooting just past his face coming so close as to have cut his cheek and had it bleed. The fox came to a complete halt his eyes wide with terror after being so close to death.

Luckily Sonic tackled him to the ground just before a second beam zoomed overhead at where Tails' head had been a moment ago. "Get down!" Sonic yelled as he put his hands over his head.

The rest of the group fallowed orders just in time to dodge several volleys of lasers that had been fired at the group.

After a few seconds the shooting came an end and the Sonic gang once again rose to their feet just in time to see the Mecha gang erupt from the shadows. Metal Sonic formed the head of the group. "Well I was wondering when you were going to show I've been itching for a rematch after what happened last time" he lied.

"Great then lets go!" Sonic challenged with his usual grin while he ran strait for Metal Sonic and the rest of the group picked out their designated targets.

Amy shouted as she spun around and followed by her gigantic hammer, crashing into the Metal version of the pink hedgehog. Metal Amy's head twisted and stopped backwards. Amy then exclaimed, "Oh yeah! That's what I call power!" she jumped for joy, but celebrated too soon. Metal Amy grabbed its head, and twisted it back to the right position. Amy squealed as the Metal Amy started chasing her.

"Soooniccc!!" Sonic's ears perked up as he heard his lover's voice come from afar. he immediately jumped into action. What surprised him, was Metal Sonic didn't even try to stop him. he pretty much gave up the invitation of battle and let him go. The blue hedgehog rammed into the Metal Amy, and it whirled into some machinery...it exploded. He ran over to Amy once he knew Metal Amy was done for. When he came close, Amy held onto him. "Oh, Sonic! Thank you so much!" Sonic hesitantly hugged her back. "It's alright Amy, you did your best! That was awesome what you did back there!"

She looked up at his eyes full of glitter in hers. Sonic winked and smiled, then they both heard Tails call out to all of them through a strange intercom. "Guys, we've got to hurry and save Shadow and get out of here! We're on a time limit!" Metal Sonic rushed towards him, Sonic couldn't catch the robot in time. Tails yelped as Metal Sonic halted in front of him. his voice was still creepy as ever, "What do you mean...time limit?"

Tails went into shock and just stared at the machine that resembled his hero. Sonic ran up to them, "Hey get away from Tails! He didn't do anything to you!" Metal Sonic didn't face Sonic. he kept staring at Tails. "Let me repeat my question; what do you mean time limit?" Tails snapped back into reality, and stuttered, "Ummm...well...t-the..." Sonic took over. "The blast we sent into this base will later cause a huge lava flow through this area...isn't that right, Tails?" Tails gulped and nodded.

Knuckles shouted from a few feet away, "Sonic!" Rouge agreed, "Why'd you tell him?!" Sonic smiled back at them, and help up his famous thumbs up. he said, "Cause i don't think he's here to hurt us...if he were, he would've already done it by now." he turned back to Metal Sonic. "Isn't that right?" Metal Sonic chuckled. "How could you tell?" Sonic held up a finger, "Well for one thing...you didn't attack me from behind like you used to when i try to save Amy...and another is...we can still see each other's thoughts..." Metal Sonic looked at his hands, "You are right...lately I've been getting strange images...visions, and they're not mine."

Sonic laughed a bit, "I guess Nazo couldn't reprogram you to get rid of the cloned data you got from me when Eggman originally created you, eh?" Eggman stepped up, "That's right...original DNA to create something cannot be replaced to get the same product. Nazo must've figured that one out...he's probably hoping that wouldn't matter." Metal Sonic peered at Eggman. "Master, " Eggman greeted him as well. Tails went frantic, "Guys, remember!! We've GOT to GO!!"

Sonic waved at the other robots, they didn't comply...they raised their weapons at him. Metal Sonic stood back to back with Sonic, "The others weren't created with a personality, or a conscious. They have no choice but to follow Nazo's orders. Give no hesitation in destroying them, for that is what behavior you will receive." Sonic nodded, "Thanks! I'll keep that in mind! Everyone! Get the machines!" the entire group attacked each robot, with the help of Metal Sonic it was more of a breeze.

--  
Down the Corridor

Shadow still felt every time the machine would step...a little bit of his energy and life-force would be wasted away. He watched the screens in front of his eyes for his friends...until he felt Nazo tap on the roof again, "I have a question for your opinion...which weapons should I use one let's say...that blue one? I'd say the beams probably because of their amazing ability to keep up with his speeds..." Shadow managed to get a couple words out, "Eat shit...Nazo." Nazo laughed, and then something struck his fancy, "Hmmmm...how about that white girl? That bat?"

Shadow got a little more interested in what Nazo was saying. "If you even...touch her..." he was too weak to finish the rest...the robot was sucking more energy than he thought. Nazo suddenly got serious, "No, Shadow...I will not touch ANY of them...you forget YOU will be the one to destroy them!!" Shadow winced. "And...I've been thinking...maybe I'll just leave that bat girl for last...just for me." Shadow then got pissed. for a second, he took control over the robot...this surprised Nazo completely. Shadow caused the machine to fire at Nazo, but since he only took over for a short time period, he missed and grunted in pain afterwards...consisting at the loss of energy it took to do it.

Nazo called to him, impressed, "Wow...didn't see that one coming! Well done Shadow! Well done!" he pondered for a moment. "Now I'm starting to finally see what you're truly made of! I can't wait to see more of this!"

--  
Near the Entrance

The Sonic gang regrouped in the center of the hall with their new compatriot Metal Sonic. The room was strewn with the clutter of broken robot pieces of multiple colors. Sonic looked around the room and then gave a thumbs up to Metal Sonic with a big grin saying, "All right!"

Metal Sonic hesitated for a moment before he returned Sonic's sign of approval.

"I know I shouldn't have to keep reminding you guys but we've got to go!" Tails franticly exclaimed.

"Oh right!" Sonic said hitting himself on the head as he said so. He was about to take off down the hall when suddenly a large shaking of the ground caused him to lose his balance and fall face first into the ground. "What was that?!" he exclaimed as he rose to his feet.

"Oh no!" Metal Sonic gasped causing the whole group to look at him. "Their already here."

"What who's already here?" Knuckles asked confused when another quake occurred and they could now plainly see the menace that was advancing upon them and their captive friend.

"Shadow!" all but Nazo and Metal Sonic exclaimed as they saw the robot with Shadow in the center capsule.

"Let him go now Nazo or you'll regret it." Sonic took the lead and began his charge on the machine.

Sonic had reached the point where he was just a few feet in front of them when the robot swiped with one of its mighty arms and knocked him aside like a crumb on a table. Shadow groaned as he felt his life force being removed yet again by the strange machine. "Please all of you . . . just go!" panted Shadow from inside the machine as Nazo laughed hysterically form his vantage point on the robot's shoulder.

Rouge stepped forward in defiance of Nazo and demanded, "What are you doing to Shadow you sick freak?!"

Nazo laughed even more and then took notice of all the scrap metal surrounding the heroes and reached behind the robots head as if searching for something. "What am I doing to Project Shadow you ask? Well I'm not really doing anything its the machine just taking its source of energy that it requires to move." stated Nazo and then he looked to Metal Shadow with a look of pity in his eyes as he continued, "Well, well this was . . . unexpected Metal Sonic I thought that you were more loyal than this."

He paused and sniffed the air then gave off a look as though he was suddenly struck by divine inspiration and grinned wickedly. "So you all want to save Shadow correct? Well I have an idea you can fight for him in the top floor of the base but that's only half the game. The rest of it is that you must get up their before being burned alive by the flow of magma and avoid some old friends while you're at it. Oh and do have fun." he snickered to himself at his new found game and pulled out a remote from behind the robots head and pressed a button causing the Mecha gang to stand back up.

"Arg! Don't you guys ever just stay dead?!" Sonic growled as the machines once again rose to their feet.

"Disengage all safety's go all out on this one." Nazo said as the robots charged up. Then he hit one last button that closed the door in front of him leaving only one way to go.

Tails then sniffed the air and looked behind them with a look of pure terror on his face. "L. . ll . . lava!" he yelled as he could see the burning hot liquid begin to pool at the back of the hall way and rapidly climb.

The gang took off running as the magma began to rise and the Mecha gang was dead on their heels. Knuckles looked around him as he was running down the hall. Everything he saw seemed so familiar. Singed machines burning earth the robots chasing them everything. And then it happened. He saw it coming Rouge's heel caught a stray cord and she began to fall and that's when Knuckles remembered his dream.

He spun around and quickly grabbed Rouge by the hand continued with his spin's momentum he flung her ahead with the rest of the group through a slowly closing door.

Rouge grabbed her head and then quickly looked behind her to see Knuckles' back facing her and the robots speedily advancing. She stood up, reached out and called to him.

He turned his head gave her a thumbs up and just before the door closed she could hear him say, "It's been fun. Keep going Batgirl."

The door then slammed shut and Rouge could hear the sounds of fighting on the other side for a few moments before she heard a hiss from the door and steam began to pour through. The rest of the gang and stopped in awe at what they had just seen and Rouge ran up to the door and began pounding on it crying and screaming out, "Knuckles! Knucklehead you big idiot why did you save me! Please . . . no not him . . . not him!"

Shadow lowered his head as he felt sadness coming from Rouge's cries. He could hear her voice, and only hers, from far away; he never understood why. Her voice always stood out to him. Nazo realized his sadness and attempted to cheer him up, "Hey...what's all this? Don't worry...you'll still be alive when this is through." Shadow glanced up at the malicious hedgehog. "I don't care if I die...not anymore..."

Nazo smirked, "But that bat girl...she does. You wouldn't want to disappoint her even more, would you?" Shadow was silent. Nazo chuckled, "I thought so." the machine sucked out more energy, and Shadow  
groaned again, this time the machine hurt him. "Don't give up on me now. You know...i actually need you for my plans to be a success." Shadow opened his eyes, and realized that Sonic was coming in from a distance...fast.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" he jumped, did a side, then a twirl kick into the machine's head. Nazo hovered off the robot, and stayed put in the air. The machine rocked, then regain balance. it grabbed more energy, charged then shot lasers at Sonic. They missed by an inch. "Whooo...I'm starting to get too slow for these guys..." he jokingly stated. Nazo then complied, "Too bad; i was just starting to have fun."

Metal Sonic appeared right next to the real one, "We have to get Shadow out of there...that thing steals a lot of energy every time it moves. I'd be surprised if Shadow was still conscious." Sonic tried to see into the hazy cockpit glass, but could only be guarded by Nazo himself. "I hope you're ready, Sonic!" he held out his arms, and the machine did the same thing. "Fire!! Blazing White Laser!!" the machine glowed, and Sonic could hear Shadow's scream from inside the robot.

At this moment, it seemed as if time had stopped. Sonic looked around; everything wasn't moving. He saw Shadow floating alone, through the now transparent robot. His dark friend looked tired, and hurt. But, in that second of time, he heard Shadow say, "Hurry...we don't have much time..." his echoed voice lifted through the air. "Take this...use it...save the others..." Sonic noticed Shadow's green chaos emerald thrown at him through a strange telepathic force.

Sonic caught it, and looked at Shadow with question, "I've used up the rest of my power to stop time and control space for a brief moment...this is to ensure the safety of the others...if you find a place on this machine...a weak place, throw the emerald inside that area...I'll do the rest. Hurry..." and with that, Shadow disappeared, and Sonic heard a voice and felt someone tackle him down to the floor. Metal Sonic threw Sonic down to the ground, and covered him, protecting him from the powerful white fiery beam.

After the beam died down, Sonic threw Metal Sonic off of him, and darted for the machine. He circled around it, making it dizzy, then watched it fall to the ground. Nazo just smiled evilly, "Remember, Sonic...the more you knock this machine down...the more energy it must take from your friend to get back up." the machine started to rise again, and again, he heard Shadow call out on pain. Sonic acted quickly, "Don't worry about it Nazo! It won't have to steal any more of Shadow's life!" Nazo for once looked surprised.

"What do you mean, hedgehog?" he barked at Sonic.

Sonic found a shaft on the underside of the machine. he took out the emerald, and showed it to Nazo. "Because you are about to witness Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Life Form!!" he threw in the chaos emerald, and the robot immediately started going haywire. Nazo grunted, "What...?!" Shadow felt all his energy coming back...quickly...faster and faster...a smirk finally came upon his face when he felt strong enough.

Amy, Tails and Eggman in unison said, "What's going on?" and the Chaotix team just looked in wonder. Charmy exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Some action!" Rouge walked up from behind them...she stopped and wiped her eyes, drying her tears. "Shadow...?" just as her voice lifted the air, the machine stopped in its tracks, and waited. Nazo and the rest of them watched the robot, looking for signs of Shadow...then suddenly, the machine turned upright, and fired a white laser beam at Nazo and it sent him whirling into the wall.

A few seconds later, the hatch door opened, and Shadow jumped out of the cockpit, and landed right in front of Sonic and Metal Sonic, holding the chaos emerald in his hand. the two blue ones supported Shadow's landing, just in case he might've not healed fully. all three of them looked at the place where Nazo had fallen, but there was no sign of him. They heard his laughed all throughout the walls, "Come...join me on the upper deck...all of you...we'll have one heck of a party...just you, and me...hahahaha..."

Then they heard Tails yelp, and Amy scream. "Run! They're trying to get through!" everyone caught up to Sonic, Shadow and Metal Sonic. Sonic then announced, "C'mon! We've got to reach the top! Let's go!" everyone ran after Sonic, but Shadow waited, and turned around. Rouge wasn't following them. "Shadow...you've got to go..." she was almost crying again. He walked towards her, and embraced her with one of his rare hugs. "If you're staying, I'm staying too, Rouge." she pushed him away slightly, "You don't have to-" "You always stayed when I needed help; Now you need help...I'm staying."

She smiled, and returned his hug, then together, they glanced at the door where they both last saw Knuckles.

As Rouge and Shadow awaited the arrival of whatever was on the other side of the door, pounding on it with such fearsome strength that even Rouge began to wonder if it might be better to step back a few paces, Neither of them heard the door on the other side of the hall slide open. And neither of them saw the figure that advanced on them ominously. And certainly neither of them noticed until it was too late that Rouge had been placed into a captive position with a blade pressed firmly against her throat.

Rouge let out a gasp of shock as she felt the cold steel pressed against  
her throat.

Now Shadow did indeed notice the fiend that had snuck up on the group though he did no recognize him. But at this point that hardly mattered and Shadow couldn't say he really cared about who it was either. All that was important to him now was the white bat with her life inches away from being forever lost.

"Let her go!" Shadow barked finding it the only thing he could think up of in such circumstances.

The mystery assailant was apparently not paying any attention at all to the hedgehog as he looked around the room and let out a whistle, "Crickey I must'uv missed one 'ell of a party!"

Shadow was now both frightened for Rouge's life and at the same time annoyed at how he had been so blatantly ignored by her captor. "Hey bub listen to what I have to say. If you don't let her go by the count of five it will be the . . . " he was cut off by the strange attacker then.

"Listen mate I do believe the odds to be in my favor as of rought now." he tilted his blade towards Rouge's throat threateningly. "So I do believe that you should be fallowing muy orde's rought now if you ever want to see shela here alive again."

Shadow swallowed hard and settled down as he indicated the assailant to tell him his demands.

The assailant sighed before he continued, "That's betta mate. Now I'm new round 'ere an I was wonderin' where an 'edge'og whit loight blue quills might be."

Shadow looked confused but pointed up the stairs to where Nazo, Sonic, and the others had gone.

The creature thanked Show and then kicked Rouge on top of him as he dashed up the stairs to the top floor.

Shadow quickly picked Rouge up and headed upstairs after the attacker.

Nazo stopped in front of Sonic and the others with his hands behind his back and he turned round to face them. "Well I truly didn't wish to sully my hands so soon but I guess you've left me with no choice Sonic." Then he caught something going on behind the Sonic gang smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Well it's about time you stopped hiding behind your lackeys!" Sonic challenged as he stepped forth not aware of the oncoming danger.

Just then Rouge and Shadow appeared and Rouge called out to get his attention. "Sonic behind you!"

Sonic ducked out of the way just in time to dodge the assailant's blade.

"Well it's about time you showed up Scry." Nazo informed his newly arrived acommplice.

"Sorry mate but the map you went an gave me was so bloody confusin'!" the creature apologized to Nazo in its Australian accent.

Sonic yelled, "Hey I thought we were done with your minions who's this guy and where did he come from?!"

Nazo chuckled, "Well as Project Shadow here knows I recently took a trip of sorts to Prison Island in order to receive something I needed. But I didn't only find that. I also found three of the most dangerous criminals on the planet all willing to help me in exchange for freedom. This here is Scry I think you'll get very well acquainted while I'm gone." and with that Nazo jumped out a vent hole in the roof an exited this stage.

Sonic made as if to stop him but was interrupted by Scry whom had stepped out in front of the hedgehog to block his path.

Scry was a black rat that was anything but cute more like scary. His ears were not round as most rats' ears were but instead small and pointed as if someone had cut them into that fashion. His fur was mangy and matted. He wore a tan jacket with many pockets and black cargo pants. But perhaps his most notable feature was his patch eye with three small holes in it.

"Now just were do you think your gettin' to mate?" he questioned Sonic as he slashed in his direction with the machete he had in hand.

Sonic of course easily dodged this and stuck out his tongue at the rat. "Anywhere I want if that's all you've got." Sonic teased.

Scry surprisingly temporarily sheathed the machete and reached with both hands into his coat. "So you're a fast little bugger ain't you? Well that ain't never stopped me before."

Sonic proceeded to dance around Scry with all cockiness still in tact. "Catch me if you can." Sonic jeered on his opponent.

"Gladly mate." Scry said with a grin as he produced several knives from inside his coat. He then began to throw them at Sonic.

At first it was only a few but then more and more kept coming faster and faster until even Sonic had difficulty dodging the blades.

"Jeez where does this guy get all of his knives?" Sonic asked amazed by the continued barrage of blades.

Then Sonic slipped up. Just one step too slow and one opening reveled itself but Scry didn't miss this and a knife sailed strait from Scry's hand and sunk into Sonic's hip where he collapsed on the floor with a cry of pain.

The whole room gasped in shock as they eyed their leader downed by the newcomer.

Scry was laughing and twirling a blade around one of his hands, "Crickey you really gave me a run for my money mate. I mean I almost fell asleep do to boredom then you for sure would've won."

Shadow snarled and placed the crying Rouge on the ground next to him as he lead with a suprise attack on the rat, raising his hand and launching several chaos spears at him.

Scry looked out of his good eye and saw the attack coming. He quickly reacted by placing the knife in a pocket, drawing his machete, and with his other hand waved it in front of the spears and snapped.

Everyone's jaws gapped as they saw a rift appear in the area in front of the blasts, a tear in the sky if you will. The spears disappeared into the rift which immediately sealed up as Scry ran over to Shadow soon right in his face and said, "Gotcha mate." before he snapped creating another dimensional rift which Shadow managed to dodge only to meet the harsh blade of the machete coming down in an ark across his chest drowning blood and making the hedgehog fall to the ground clutching his would.

Scry's attention was then focused on Rouge as he heard a gasp escape her lips. He smirked and advanced on the teary eyed bat. "So watchu so teary 'bout there then shela?" he asked deviously. "He's not dead yet you know the black 'edge'og. Wait a tick! Ever since I saw you you've been pretty teary then." His evil smirk got even wider. "Well then if it's not about that 'edge'og then might it be 'bout that echidna I saw earlier."

He laughed as he saw Rouge's reaction and rounded on her, "Well 'en it is 'im. So what then love? Was 'e your bloke then?" His laugh getting all the more hysterical as he observed Rouge's expression change yet again. "If so I do feel terribly sorry for you! Saw the whole thing meself poor bloke didn't even stand a chance."

"No stop!" begged Rouge as she began to break down even further.

A glint of pleasure and perhaps something else like the fulfillment of a vengeance appeared in Scry's eyes as he continued, "They dragged 'im down they did."

"No!"

"Down into the magma they did."

"Please no more!"

"And is last cries of pain were just so pitiful it'd make me cry if I could care anymore!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Rouge got up so quickly and so unexpectedly that Scry didn't have time to react to her unusually strong kick that made direct contact with his jaw.

Scry spat up a large deal of blood before the impact of the kick sent him spiraling into the wall across the room.

As he sat their they saw Scry get serious for the first time as he raised his hand and screamed, "Damn you . . . DAMN YOU!!" The rat then snapped at Rouge the bat's location and his rift began to form.

Shadow, still on the ground, glanced over to Sonic, who also hadn't moved. he quickly called out to Tails. "Give me a ring! Tails!" Tails nodded and threw him a ring, "Here!" Shadow caught it, and placed it on his wound. It shined, then dissipated. He felt much better, as he ran over to Sonic. His friend's face was scrunched in pain, as he lay on the floor motionless. Shadow knelt over the blue hedgehog, and grabbed a hold of the blade and as gently as he could, yanked it out of Sonic's hip.

Sonic cried out, "AArrgggg!! Not so hard, man!!" Sonic opened his eyes to see Shadow, and said, "Oh...Shadow...?" the black hedgehog then placed a hand just above Sonic's wound and released a small amount of glowing light, as if a chaos spear. Sonic twitched, he thought Shadow was attacking him. When he revealed Sonic's wound by pulling back his hand, the wound was no longer there. Sonic then looked wide-eyed at Shadow, "You...you HEALED me?!"

Shadow pulled Sonic to his feet and answered, "They need you; help me destroy this guy!" Sonic smirked and nodded. Then, they heard a scream...Shadow bared his teeth, "Rouge!!" he began darting for the bat, but Scry saw him coming. Scry threw a dozen of knives at the oncoming Shadow, but they all went straight threw him. Shadow's speed advanced, then a crack pounded in everyone's ears. smoked had risen from the incredibly fast air, and waves Scry had set out.

When the smoke disappeared, Rouge gasped as a black body was in front of her. Everyone else saw Scry look confused, "Wut 'he bloody 'ell?!" Shadow was there, holding out his arms in Rouge's protection, and in his hands, where the 12 knives Scry had thrown at him before. Shadow raised his head, and his red eyes pierced Scry's soul. Eggman shouted, "All right Shadow!!"

"Oye!" cried Scry as he rose his claws up in the air defensively. "Now you lot be usin' magics an' healin' yourselves! Now that just don't sound fair now do it?"

Shadow gave the rat a death glare before he threatened, "How dare you! You expect sympathy from me after what you just said to Rouge?! I'll kill you!" He knocked Scry's head back into the wall with a kick and kept his foot on the rat's head.

Scry put on a very apologetic face and whimpered, "I'm truly sorry 'bout all that nonsense good sir and I'll change me ways promise. Oh and if it makes you feel any better mate I never saw the bloke die."

Shadow let off some pressure from the rat's head but kept his foot there. "Really Knuckles is ok?" Shadow asked the strange creature.

"Hey what's all this 'ere now? I neva said 'e was ok I just said I nea saw 'im die. I'm deeply sorreh I lied 'bout what I said back there . . . " Scry grinned mischievously , " Sorta like how I'm tricken ya rought now."

Shadow only had a moment to contemplate what Scry had just said before the room sounded with a loud bang then grew eerily quite.

Shadow slowly looked down to see that when Scry had been kicked back his hands ended up under his coat. The same coat which now had a smoking hole in it as it was brushed aside reveling the handgun in the rat's claw.

The black hedgehog looked from the gun to himself and noticed that his on his chest quills were beginning to turn from black and white to red. Shadow then with rage in his eyes lifted the knives he had above his head so as to return them to their owner but the cunning rat was too fast for him and shot twice more.

The sound of the gunfire still ringing through the air as Shadow stood for several more seconds frozen in place by the shock then suddenly the hero hit the floor with a thud.

Laughter filled the air as Scry once again rose to his feet and looked over the shocked faces of the on-lookers.

"Shadow no!" cried Sonic and Rouge simultaneously as thy watched their friend bleed on the floor.

"Bloke earned it ya know." teased Scry as he placed the pistol back in its hiding place and redrew his machete. "Don't blame me though this ain't my fault ya see I used to be just like all you but someone gone an changed that foreva in an instant. Faster then you could snap . . ." he snapped his fingers in Sonic's direction causing him to jump up in the air to avoid the rift, ". . . but that's enough of my life story doncha think now on what with the killin' you."

Scry made as if to rush Sonic who was well prepared for an attack but instead switched off at the last moment and headed strait for Tails.

Tails panicked and tensed up he couldn't even move as he saw death approaching. He closed his eyes and heard Sonic call out to him then suddenly a loud crash and a sickening thud. Tails opened his eyes once more bewildered to see the wall to his side destroyed, Scry laying flat out on the ground struggling to get back on his feet, and perhaps most extraordinarily Knuckles with something of a blackish aura being dispersed as he stood in front of the grounded Scry.

"Knuckles!" everyone who was conscious besides Scry cried in shock and relief.

"Knuckles I'm so glad you're alive! How did you . . ." Rouge began as she ran towards the echidna who smiled at her but put a hand out to stop the oncoming embrace.

"Well get to all that later right now we've got this guy to deal with." Knuckles said with a grin. Then he looked to Shadow and Scry and a far more serious expression crossed his features. "Tails, go see what you can do for Shadow Sonic and I will deal with this joker." Tails nodded and complied rushing over to Shadow's side.

As Scry rose to his feet he clutched his head dazedly and complained, "So theirs more of ya eh? Well this is gonna be tougher 'en I thought. An where are me mates at anyways!" he yelled seemingly at no one.

Then he clutched his ear as a sort of buzzing noise came from it. He waited a minute like this nodding to himself all the while and let go of his ear and got into a fighting stance in front of his opponents. "So I only have to hold you blokes off a little longer then eh?" he questioned the group ominously.

Sonic bared his teeth, and took up a fighting position. Metal Sonic joined him, later followed by Knuckles and Rouge. Scry laughed, "This'll be mo' fun than I tho't!" the five of them started attacking each other, with knives whirling everywhere; Tails thought it would be wise to take Amy, Shadow and the rest somewhere safer. "Eggman, carry Shadow. I'll lead Amy and the rest over here!" he pointed at a large piece of scrap metal that promised protection.

Eggman carefully lifted the injured hedgehog, and followed the rest of the runaways. Amy ran over and helped Eggman with Shadow, while Espio, and Vector both knuckle crunched and joined the battle. Charmy stayed behind, by force of course, by his two 'older bros'. Tails examined Shadow wound, and thought of it as serious. He turned towards Eggman, "If we don't do something fast, it could get really bad." Eggman 'hmmmmed' and stayed silent, in his thoughts.

Shadow rolled over, and started to get up. Tails and Amy both pushed him back down. "You are in no shape to fight! Let alone move, Shadow!" Tails scolded him. Amy pitched in, "Yeah, listen to Tails! He's right!" but Shadow kept getting up, and he stayed sitting there, with Tails, Amy and Eggman. Charmy looked over the metal piece, watching for any threats. Shadow then clutched his chest. "Damn..." Amy reached out her hand to his. "Shadow..." he then complained, "I'm sick and tired of being shot at..."

He then looked around, and found Eggman sitting there with them. "Dr...can you help me?" Eggman then looked confused, "What for, Shadow? What could I do?" Shadow then weakly stated, "I need to be repaired...these bullets...cannot stay inside me." Tails then exclaimed, "You want Eggman to take them out?" Shadow nodded. "That's the only way I'll survive...this lead poisoning...it works faster than I thought." Eggman then shrugged, "Alright Shadow if you insist...but I have no supplies..." suddenly the wall broke down, and there, stood the sturdy Omega, ready for battle.

Eggman smirked, "I can use his first aid kit I set inside of him." Tails then said, "That'll work! And I'll help you."

Scry hit Sonic on the head, but Knuckles countered it with a powerful punch. Rouge side kicked, missed, but then used an aerial kick to the side of Scry's face. Espio and Vector both kicked and punched at the same time, and for a moment, Scry was down...but only for a moment. he sprang back up, "Sorry mate! Guess ai ain't dun wit ya yet!" Metal Sonic went in for the kill, but he heard Scry's radio beep, and stepped back. Scry then impatiently hollered, "Finally!" the fighting group repeated, "Finally?" then, from out of the hole where Omega bursted open, came a little girl. a raccoon, with a tattered dress, and pig-tails. She also had a weird type of gun.

he walked up to Scry's side. but the gang noticed something about her eyes. they were hazy. Scry introduced her, "This here, is my little friend, Rain." Sonic was the only one to say, "Hello..." Rain then lifted her head in Sonic's direction, and smiled. Sonic then joked, "She seems sweet enough..." Rain then turned into serious, and pointed her guns at him. Sonic flinched. Scry then announced, "As of now, she does not have a mind of her own. I 'ave complete and total control ova hah mind and body." Knuckles barked, "That's cruel! Controlling a gown male is one thing, but a little girl?!"

Rouge added, "You sicko!" Scry just laughed, "True, but this world aint fair now, is it? You're black friend can remind you people abut tat." the Sonic team looked at each other, knowing that they'd have to fight this innocent girl, against her will.

"Doing great...hang in there." Eggman said calmly as he reached over Shadow's chest again. Shadow felt the unbearable pain growing through his chest once again, as he flinched from reflexes. Tails tried to hold him down as gently as he could. "Hold on, Shadow...it'll be over soon!"

Shadow shut his eyes tight as the pain intensified. But then, he felt someone snuggle their head on his. He attempted to open his eyes, but the pain was too much, he was forced to keep them closed tight. Then he heard their voice, "Shadow, hang on...I'm here..." just then, the pain vanished, for Eggman found the second bullet and pulled it out of him. He slightly opened his eyes to see someone he didn't expect to snuggle with him...

Amy.

Eggman wrapped his second wound, and started to prepare for the third time of bullet-pulling. Amy then whispered, "Are you ok?" Shadow shut his eyes again and struggled to say, "To be honest...no." Amy then let out a nervous quiet giggle. She didn't move from her snuggle spot. She stayed to support him...

Eggman then announced, "Alright...last one. Ready?" Shadow just barely nodded...his body tried to force his head to stay still...but his will was stronger. As Eggman started, Shadow instantly clamped his jaw tight. he tried to think of something happier...or at least non-painful...nothing. Tails began to realize that Shadow didn't need to be held down anymore. he grabbed Shadow's other hand, and held on tight, showing the black hedgehog that he also cared.

Shadow then felt an intense amount of pain, and he instantly put his hands into fists...but then when he felt Amy's and Tails' hands, he let go slightly. Then he heard Amy whisper, "It's alright..." she sounded a tad in pain herself...plus the crying. Tails then added, "It's alright Shadow...we're here for you." he then let himself submit to the pain and he squeezed their hands again. Moments later, he felt Eggman tug the last bullet out of his chest, and a wave of relief flowed over Shadow.

he felt Eggman put medicine on the last puncture, and bandage it. then, he felt a hand touch his forehead. Shadow opened his eyes slowly, to see Amy Tails and Eggman. Amy, was both smiling and sniffling, not letting go of his hand, Tails was giving him his childish smile and a thumbs-up, and Eggman was cleaning the utensils, and smiling as well. "You did a great job...an operation like that without any numbing isn't easy at all." Eggman said.

Amy then stuttered, "I'm...so...glad...you're...you're..." Tails and Eggman looked at her, then each other. she finally spit out, "I'm so glad you're ok!" she then put her face into Shadow's hand, crying. Shadow rolled his eyes, but he smiled. he was also glad he was alright...and he'd be sure to remember these three who helped him. Tails then said, "I'm happy to know that's you're fine...but now I gotta get out there and help Sonic!" Shadow then remembered the others. "I'm coming too-"

Eggman cut him off. "No you're not. Your body just went through so enough pain to kill someone ordinary. You're in no shape to fight let alone stand."  
Shadow thought about it, and then came to agree with the doctor. "Fine...but if things get too bad, I am coming. " Eggman countered, "You're not going anywhere unless i tell you to." he turned to Omega, "Make sure he doesn't leave this room."

Omega nodded, and Eggman left the room with Tails right behind him. Shadow then realized Amy hadn't released his hand yet...and she was still there with him. she rubbed her eyes with her free hand, while smiling. She asked again, "Are you ok?" he repeated back to her, "Are YOU ok?" she giggled sweetly, and nodded. he then answered, "Yes...I'm fine now." his eyes became shut again, and he relaxed until something came crashing through the door.

Charmy buzzed over to the table, and nearly tackled Shadow. "Shadow!! I heard you just had surgery!! How?! What...?!" Shadow turned his head, while Amy grabbed Charmy's helmet and threw him to the other side of the room. "Charmy! He's had enough pain already!" Charmy then shrugged and said, "Sorry..."

Shadow then looked up at Amy, "Thanks, " she glanced back, "Oh no problem! He was starting to bother me too..." the black hedgehog shook his head, "No...thanks...for being there for me...when I needed it." Amy then felt her cheeks go red. She then smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

Meanwhile Sonic and the gang were still staring down their opponents.

Scry grinned as he watched them look from him to Rain in pure hatred, "That's it! That's just the way I like to see you all look at me! That look of 'atred that I'm so acquainted with!" He then looked at them all for a moment longer and said, "Well looks like you lot 'ave still got the numbers but we've got the advantage now don't we?"

He chuckled again and pointed at them, "Now Rain get 'em! Kill 'em all!"

The gang frowned and grimaced when they realized that they would have to fight the innocent little raccoon and that they didn't know how to without harming her.

Suddenly Rain leaped into the air and did a sort of mid-air somersault kick to the top of Sonic's head.

Sonic, surprised by the amount of force used to take him down, was left baffled on the ground as she continued to flip through the air and landed a devastating side kick to the side of Metal Sonic's head and sent him flying into a wall.

She then fired her gun several times at Vector and Espio who dodged franticly as the bullets exploded.

As she landed near her starting point Scry hadn't forgotten to stay involved himself as he launched several more knives at Knuckles and Rouge who move quickly to get out of the way.

Just then Scry's eye glinted again as he had found an opening in the bat's defenses and was about to take advantage as he had with Sonic when suddenly he was knocked bodily to the floor.

The bewildered rat looked behind him to fid that he had been laid-out by a combination of Amy's hammer and a punch from Eggman. He was not helpless though.

He spun around on the floor and used his tail to trip up the pair while he flipped off t a safe distance. "Well that certainly was a surprise. That it was but you wouldn't have got me if I had been paying any h'attention to you. Where do all you keep comin' from anyways I mean yer like little ants once you beat one there's . . . " and he was cut off again clutching his ear with the radio in it.

Scry nodded once then yelled, "Well it's about bloody time you three got here it's just been me an Ran out 'ere all by our lonesome! . . . Wait, wait, wait . . . what do you mean by the four of us? . . . We'll 'o invited 'er 'ere?! Well you can jus' tell 'er to pack 'er bags because there is no way that . . . "

Scry stopped when he noticed the wall be broken through again and for figures creeping through it. Scry sighed, looked to the cloud of smoke, and muttered, "And you're already here."

He then rushed over to the figures along with Rain leaving the whole Sonic gang dumbfounded as they stared at the growing spectacle.

When the dust cleared they could make out the figures of a female fox in a sort of admiral's outfit, two weasels one of them gray with a business suit on and white eyes and the other was white with a black suit of armor on and earth brown eyes, and the final figure was of a black echidna with a bird shaped birth mark on his chest and spikes protruding out of his spine.

Knuckles stared at the latter in awe as he believed himself to be the last remaining echidna besides Tikal and she was a spirit in the Master Emerald so she couldn't really count. Despite his curiosity he held himself back and let the group converse as it was obvious they were not on his side at the moment.

Scry had run up to the group and stopped to breath before he remarked sarcastically to the apparent leader of the group the black echidna, "Why'd ya 'ave ta knock a whole new 'ole in the wall there's a perfectly good one not five feet away from ya?"

The echidna simply stared at Scry as he turned to the fox.

"Right but why did you go an' bring this jackal you do rememba what 'appened last time right? She can't be trusted." he spat these last words but anyone could tell he had a hurt look on his face as he turned hi head towards the two weasels avoiding eye contact with her as though that alone would cause him physical pain.

The fox reached out her hand to the rat who quickly batted it away with his own and jumped back a step defensively. She sighed and said, "Look Scry I really had no choice that time I . . ."

"My brother and I" "while new here" "know that this topic" "can wait." "Right now" "there are several other problems in this room" "which we must deal with" "or tempt fate." the two weasels cut her off while speaking in time and looking towards the Sonic gang staring at them.

"Jazz and Razz are right who are these creatures staring at us like a lot of idiots and fools?!" the black echidna spoke.

Scry finally took notice of the Sonic gang again and said to his cohorts, "Yeah these are the blokes that the boss man wanted us to get rid of permanently."

At this time the fox took notice of the group too and she stared back at them in shock. "These are the people that we were supposed to eliminate? I was expecting something a little more evil looking not like this group at all. More like the groups we used to get rid of back in the Gunflash Merc. days.'

She was suddenly torn back into reality by the black echidna's insane laughter, " Well then what are we waiting for?! Scry, Rain, Phain, Jazz, and Razz there's killing to be done!"

He rolled into a ball and let the protruding spikes lift him off the the ground slightly as he rolled rapidly and spun towards the sonic gang with terror in their eyes at the deadly speed in which he was approaching.

The fox, who was apparently named Phain, reached out an arm and called to the echidna, "Wait please Spine!"

It was then that she her Amy's scream of terror and had enough. Suddenly Spine the echidna was stopped in his tracks by what appeared to be an invisible wall.

He uncurled from his ball and looked quizzically at Phain.

Scry pointed at her and yelled, "There see? I told you. She did it again but that was to be expected from her after what she did to me . . . I mean us last time."

Jazz and Razz had become intrigued by the situation and stopped playing with Rain to see what was happening as they had apparently only recently joined the group.

Spine in the meantime was working himself up into a frenzy as he glared at the fox and snorted rather like a bull does as it's about to charge. "You . . . you little b . . . "

"Oh would you shut up for a minute Spine!" Scry yelled baffling his leader who then simply sat down and watched.

Sonic noticed his opportunity as the group was distracted and rushed at Scry who had begun to question Phain.

As he rushed the rat Jazz and Razz noticed him and called out to their friend who turned and locked arms with the hedgehog.

Sonic turned his head towards the fox and smiled telling her, "Hey thanks for the help lady."

His expression quickly turned from grateful to worried as Scry launched him away and proceded to snap his fingers multiple times at the other side of he room making a wall of rifts blocking himself and Phain off from the rest of the room. "Oye no interruptin'!" he called out as he did so.

He turned his gaze towards Phain as she stared in awe at him and he asked, "Why Phain? How could you do this twice to me of all people all the years we've known each other."

Then with a pained expression crossing his features he sank to his knees clutching his chest.

Worry ran through Phain as she bent over to help him and said, "Scry you've got to stop doing that you know what it does to you."

Scry smirked as he rose painfully to his feet, "What you mean my Void Snap? Eh just about as bad for me 'eart as an extra jelly doughnut no big deal."

"Scry it's not that simple you can't just . . ."

"Hey now shela don't you try and change the subject on me the issue here is you!"

--  
Back Outside the Void Wall

Rain had once again engaged in combat with the Sonic gang and the weasel brother's came to aid her. Jazz using his E.S.P. to aid his brother's superior strength they fought as a team making all attacks against them worthless while they continued to fight the Sonic gang.

Meanwhile Spine who would usually have been the first to draw blood was still sitting where he originally had and pondered to the best of his ability what was happening.

Knuckles clenched his teeth as another on of his punches aimed at Razz had been effortlessly deflected by Jazz. "We can't keep this up forever guys and right now we're getting nowhere."

Amy dodged another explosion from Rain's gun as she responded, "I know what you mean but what else can we do?"

--  
Other Side of the Wall

Scry and Phain had kept talking and now both Phain and Scry had tears in their eyes.

"It was you who made me what I am today. You who drove me nearly to insanity after you're last betrayal and you who want me to trust you again as far as I can tell simply to toy with me for your own twisted version of entertainment." Scry chocked out as he stood before her.

"Scry that wasn't how I meant it! It was just that . . . "

A loud bang filled the air and all members of the room held completely still.

After a moment when all went deathly silent Scry looked down and saw that he was bleeding profusely from the chest. He looked up once again at Phain who had shock and terror in her eyes and then over towards a slit in the door where the sound had originally come from then fall to the floor with the Void Wall vanishing completely .

Phain panicked and rushed towards her bleeding friend and lowered to her knees trying to lift him up crying out his name tears streaming from her eyes as she said so.

He rose to his feet and limped over to the now standing Spine wrapping his arm over the black echidna's shoulder before he starred at his fox friend shook his head and murmured, "Stay . . . "

Phain backed away looking hurt as he called for his friends that he couldn't fight for this one and that they should leave for now.

Spine was about to protest when suddenly three new member's of Sonic's team joined him in battle these were. Blaze, Silver, and surprisingly Fang the weasel the gun he shot Scry with still in hand.

Spine slowly nodded and motioned for the others to fallow him.

Scry looked over to see Rain still ready to fight and he smiled to himself a little before he called, "Oye you too there tiger we don't want ya to 'ave a ll the fun now do we."

And with that he group left all but Phain who stayed and watched them leave teary eyed.

Sonic in the meantime rushed over to greet his friends, "Blaze, Silver what are you to doing here?"

"Well we really don't know. Blaze said she felt something ominous from the Sol Emeralds so I checked it out with her then poff we were here." Silver said shrugging.

"And so then it was you Fang you shot that rat guy?" Sonic eagerly asked.

"Yeah that was me I guess I owe you guys so I heard about what was happening and rushed here to help you out." Nack the weasel said polishing his rifle and grinning to himself.

"And you we really can't thank you enough um . . . " Amy stuttered to the fox.

Phain turned around and quickly brushed the tears from her eyes, "It was nothing and my name is Phain the fox genius extraordinaire."

--

_**Yes I added OC's so now I can say that we own none of the characters above besides Scry, Spine, Phain, Rain, Jazz, and Razz. And also yes we will continue writing but now Knuxfan demands more cookies and milk than ever before.**_

Also thank you loyal reviewers you are truly appreciated. As for Shadlay we are intrigued what do you mean by comic?


End file.
